


Another World

by Keyden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Derek, Season/Series 01, Sorta Canon, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Warning: Kate Argent, sorta AU, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyden/pseuds/Keyden
Summary: What would Teen Wolf have been like if Stiles knew who Derek was? If they were mates? In this Version of Teen Wolf Stiles and Derek met at a young age and shows what happens from when Scott was bitten and how they deal with everything.Teen Wolf is not mine belongs entirely to Jeff Davis and MTV. I own nothing and earn nothing from this storyAlso posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Through the years (preseries)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning about kate

prologue

  
Derek ten Stiles six

  
Derek's POV

  
I watched as Laura and Cora ran around the playground sitting next to my mom. I saw a kid about Cora's age crying. I sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him, he shrugged. "Do you want me to go?" "NO!" he yelled grabbing my arm making it tingle. I tilted my head as my wolf hummed mate. I froze looking at him. "My mom she's really sick." he told me I held him in my arms. "I'm sorry." I told him.  
My mom and his found us stiles had fallen asleep on my chest. "Why'd you stay with him?" mom asked me as Stiles asked his mom if he could hang out with me again. His mom waited to talk to mine. "He's my mate." I smiled at her she smirked. "You're sure?" she asked. I nodded, "My wolf told me." her smile brightened. "Excuse me." mom lightly grabbed Stiles mom's shoulder. "Mrs. Stilinski, but call me Claudia." she smiled. "I'm Talia Hale and this is Derek my son. He wants to know if he and Stiles can play together again. I know he's older but he has a little sister the same age and he really enjoyed your sons company." my mom smiled brightly at Claudia. "I can drop him off here when I have my appointments." Claudia stated. "Here's my phone number and address. We can talk more later. I have to go my husband will be off of his shift soon and I want to make stiles favorite." "Of Course I'll call tomorrow morning about eleven." mom told her waving good bye to Stiles who then attempted to tackle hug me.

Derek Fourteen Stiles Ten

  
I sat across from Stiles at his mom's funeral. "Scott's going to be late. His mom has a late shift today." my boyfriend told me. The only people who knew we were dating were the two of us and my two sisters. I held him in my arms. "It's going to be okay someday. You'll always have her in here." I tapped his heart, he smiled and I kissed his forehead. His dad found me holding him as more guests arrived. "Do you want to go Stiles? Derek your mom is ready to go if you are and stiles can go if he wants to." John told us. stiles held me tighter. I told John to give us a second. "Hey stay with your dad. He needs you." I told Stiles a tear escaped and I wiped it away. "He lost his best friend. How would you feel if you lost me forever?" I asked him. He looked up at me horrified. "Exactly this is how your dad feels." he took off for his dad froze at the door spun around ran back to me and kissed me surprising us both. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Go." he did and I found my mom and waved goodbye to Stiles who was now attached to his father's hip.

Derek sixteen Stiles twelve

  
I was anxious to go back to the house where Stiles was waiting he was sick and his dad had a shift today so my mom was watching him. Stiles had found out everything about me a year ago today on our anniversary. A month after I told him about me he asked me to mark him. I bit right above his hip it healed over instantly leaving a small scar in the shape of a triskelion. Other wolves would be able to sense he was mine, but the mating was all we had left. I was sitting with Kate Argent my tutor for chem. We had a few classes together. I could smell that she wanted me but I only wanted Stiles. Plus, her entire family was made of hunters. We had five minutes left of our day I watched the clock as Kate tried to get my attention. "Derek." I spun around to face Stiles dad he looked devastated. I ran over to him and I saw Laura standing on the other side of the doors. "What's wrong is it stiles?" I asked worried. "No he's fine I got off early and took him home. But I was called back Mrs. McCall is watching him. Derek, Laura. Your family's house caught fire today. Your Uncle Peter was the only one to survive. He's comatose the doctors don't know if he'll ever heal." I ran. I ran all the way home. I saw firefighters and state cops were there the house… Only the front remained and a few rooms. I fell to my knees and Laura fell next to me and we cried. "It had to of been hunters." she told me. "Or they would have been able to get out. this was murder." "But there were humans in there! Babies I thought they were supposed to have a code!" I yelled. "Not Gerard Argent. He doesn't follow it." Laura flashed me her eyes. "They're red." I told her. "They're all gone. Stiles Could have died." I looked up at her. "My mate could have died today." Laura dragged me away, deeper into the woods. "Calm down John said he was fine. At his friend’s mom's house." I closed my eyes and thought about stiles my anchor. "I'm fine." I told her collapsing on the ground. "Mr. Stilinski offered to watch us until my birthday next week. After that we need to leave for a while. Until we know the hunters are out of the area. they wouldn't dare come after someone under the safety of a deputy in the Sherriff's department." Laura told me.  
I walked up to stiles and he hugged me. "Dad said you can stay in my room. Laura is going to stay in the guest room. Are you really leaving?" he asked. I nodded. "Laura is alpha now. I can't stay here without her. I would take you with us but I can't. you need to stay here with your dad. Your all he has left and all I have left. You and Laura are the last of my pack." I told him. he hugged me crying. "Can I come visit? will you write, call, e-mail?" he asked I smiled. "All the time." I promised. "And whenever your dad lets you visit you can, after all you are pack." Laura said from the door way.

 


	2. Chapter one Bitten

 chapter one

Stiles's POV

I visited Derek for one month every summer telling Scott I was visiting some family. Not exactly a lie. I was talking to Derek over to phone when the police scanner I stole from the precinct said some joggers found a dead body. well half a dead body. "Hey Der real quick what were you going to tell me?" I asked distracted. "Never mind you’re not paying attention anyway. Love you Stiles." he laughed. "Night love you too old man." I hung up before he could protest. I ran out the door to my jeep and drove to Scott's house. I climbed up the side of the house to get to his bed room I slipped and ended up hanging upside down. I screamed with Scott as he waved his baseball bat around. "Stiles What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "Dude you weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" I asked him. "I thought you were a predator." he said simply. "A pred- what wait. I know it's late but you've got to here this." I told him about the body in the woods and we went to the preserve. I hadn't been in since Derek lived here.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked. "You're the one always bitching nothing ever happens in this town." I said leading the way he talked about how he was going to make first line and no longer be my best bench warmer buddy. I listened to him talk as we walked around trying to find the body. Also thinking about what Derek wanted to talk about. "Maybe let the severe asthmatic carry the flashlight." I fell to the ground at the top of a hill brining Scott down with me. soon as he was down I took off. when the police caught me my dad held them back. "This delinquent belongs to me. So do you listen into all my phone calls?" dad asked. "No." he shot me a look "well not the boring ones." I told him. "So where's your usual partner in crime?" he asked me. "Scott? He wanted a goodnight sleep before practice tomorrow." I told him. Not a complete lie. He looked unconvinced and called Scott's name a few times. when he got no reply he dragged me to his car saying something about a privacy talk.

"How would you like it if I listened in on your conversations with Derek Hale?" dad asked. "No!" I yelled as we reached my car he nodded, "Besides I heard it on the scanner not over the phone." I stated he raised an eyebrow. "Oh crap." "Go home." dad ordered. "Alright."

When I found Scott at school the next day he told me he heard a wolf. He proceeded to do things werewolfy throughout the day. I called Derek. "Someone bit my best friend. There is an alpha in town. Mayday mate in need of help." I said when it went to voicemail. must be driving he hated answering his phone in New York Traffic. He loved his Camaro, he let me drive it in a parking lot once then freaked out when I nearly hit another car. Then asked if I was okay before inspecting his car.

Scott asked me to drive him to the preserve to look for his inhaler. I tried to tell him he was a werewolf he thought I was joking then crouched down looking for his inhaler. I looked around and saw Derek. Derek freaking hale. I slapped Scott's shoulder and he looked up. "This is private property." he told us. his eyes said play along. "Sorry man we didn't know." I shrugged giving him a look I hoped said what the hell is going on! "Yhea we were just looking for something. It doesn't matter." Scott said Derek looked over at me then back to Scott and tossed him his inhaler then left in the direction of his house. "Dude that was Derek Hale." I said slapping Scott's shoulder. he looked confused. "His family burned to death in a fire a few years ago man don't you remember?" he shrugged. "Not really but can you give me a ride to work I don't want to be late." sighing we went back to my jeep.

After dropping Scott of I drove to the Hale house. I had never seen the damage in person. just the photo's in my dad's office. I tried not to look at them. It hurt too much. "Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek shoved me into my jeep. He was looking around. I saw a spiral in the ground next to a fresh grave. "It was Laura wasn't it?" I asked. "Yhea. I found her this morning I got here and she wasn't answering her phone so I went looking. They cut her in half." I hugged him. "What are you doing here. The alpha could be watching us." he said smelling me holding me close. "I'm glad the alpha didn't hurt you." he told me then kissed me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Laura found some stuff out about the fire so she came back to investigate. A few days ago she asked me to come and help her. I got in about midnight last night. I called you while I was getting gas and some food. I was going to tell you to leave your window open so I could see you for a little before Laura woke up but I got here and she wasn't answering her phone so I went looking for her." he closed his eyes and pulled away from me. after the fire he wasn't touchy feely anymore. At least not in public. When it was just the two of us his angry shell vanished and he was like a cuddly puppy. "Hey We'll take down the alpha and I'll do some digging see if I can find any way to get the hunter who did this arrested." he looked at me, "Go home before the alpha sees us together." I raised an eye brow. "Only if you stay the night at my place. it's better than that." I pointed to his house. "That is not safe." he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get it back from the county. I'm going to talk to your dad about it today. Is he on his shift?" Derek asked. I nodded. "Good. I'll go there and ask him what I need to do. I'm going to make this look like it did before the fire. " he told me. "And it will be ours." he touched my mark making me squirm under his touch. he kissed me one more time. "I'll keep an eye on you and Scott. You’re my last remaining pack. Try and talk Scott into joining he'll be safer. I'll teach him. You can help." he smiled. "Help him find his anchor." mates are always the best anchors. "I love you I'll see you after my run." he kissed me. "I missed that." he smiled and left. I went over to Laura's grave. "I'll keep him safe I promise." I got down and drew a triskelion in the dirt.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Two Full Moon

chapter two

Stiles's POV                                                                                                            

I saw my dad talking on the phone I elbowed Derek. "What are they talking about?" I asked him he glared but listened. "They found animal hairs on Laura. wolf hairs." he told me. I nodded and my dad made his way over to us. "What did you- Derek. What are you doing here? When did you get in?" he asked Derek. "Last night around midnight. I went looking for Laura I haven't found her yet." Derek stated. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope you find her. Stiles just wanted to be here when I asked if you could help me get the house back. I want to fix it back up. I want it and all the property that my family owned back. I'm ready to move on." Derek held my hand needing the support. "I'll start the paper work for you. When stiles graduates and you two can finally make your marriage not marriage thing official will the house be done so you can take the hyper active son I love dearly away but close enough I can visit every single day." dad smiled as I turned bright red. Derek smirked "Definitely." I groaned. "Someone take me to practice." Derek dragged me out of the precinct to his car.

When we reached the school I saw Danny in the parking lot. I lowered myself so I couldn't be seen. Derek huffed and looked down at me. "Come on. we're here get out." he said. "No one at school even knows I'm gay. let alone have a boyfriend!" I whisper yelled. He snorted and pulled me back to a sitting position. "We've argued this for years just tell him." Derek stated. "But he hates you." I said Danny was watching us trying to figure out who we were. I kissed him. "Let me get him to like you first." I begged. "If he annoys me I won't hold back. He's impulsive. I'll fix your jeep it will be waiting after practice." I nodded and grabbed my bag then got out. "I love you." Derek said smiling at me.  I looked down and smiled back before shutting the door. He lowered the window not moving and raised an eyebrow his sunglasses on. "Love you to Der." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?" he asked me. "I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not yet." I said lugging my bag up higher on my shoulder. "Fine." he sighed. "My boyfriend." I told him as Scott pulled up on his bike. he raised an eyebrow. "How long?" he asked me. since I was ten. "Awhile." I told him smiling as I followed him inside. 

I tried to tell Scott about the hairs. before he went onto the field. I groaned. I was on the next set of players. sighing I checked when the full moon was going to come tonight. I watched Scott making sure he didn't wolf out. but when he was suddenly amazing I couldn't help but cheer him on. My mark burned. I grabbed my side. "Hey coach. I don't feel to ahh." I fell back on the bench. "Stilinski are you okay?" he asked me. "Hey we both know how I suck at playing. can I go?" I asked still holding my stomach.  "Yhea go ahead." he nodded and I ran to the locker room I left Scott a text telling him to meet me at my house when practice was over. I walked to my house through the woods Derek was suddenly in front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My mark." I held it tighter. he pulled my shirt up and saw it was glowing. "You were in danger. When it glows it's like a warning. It was probably Scott, was he using his powers?" Derek asked pulling me into his arms. "Definitely." I nodded. With me in his arms the burning stopped. "We should make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Derek said. I held him tighter. "He has till tonight. he won't hurt anyone." he looked wary. "You know for a fact Scott won't get angry?" he asked. "Scott doesn't get angry. until the full moon take its affect he won't hurt anyone." I promised. "Come on. let's get you home. I'll finish your jeep and go look for the alpha some more." Derek said leading me to the house. 

I sat on the front steps as Derek worked on my jeep. "Is your side any better?" he asked me. "The closer you are the better it is." "We've never spent a full moon together. I'll see if any books are still salvageable. they should be. Mom had them in a werewolf proof box under the house. I'll check out what they say about marks glowing and burning. And yes I'll bring some on training bitten wolves. Among other things for you." I snorted. "Now try her." Derek told me. I jumped up and ran over to my jeep to turn her over, it worked. "Thanks." I kissed him. he smiled "I'm going to take a quick shower and then head home. I love you." he kissed me back and then went inside as I turned my jeep off. he leaned back out of the door way, "There are some books if you want to read them in my trunk." he told me.

I was reading through the books when Scott walked in. "On my way over I saw some of the state cops talking to what was his name? Derek Hale." I spun around. "Really? Never mind. I've been reading and researching." he looked at my mess of a bedroom. "How much aderall have you had today?" he asked me. "A lot." he laughed at my response. "So what's all this he asked me. "Remember the joke form the other day not a joke anymore." I looked at him waiting for a response he was confused and my brain was overactive. "The bite the wolf in the woods? I started doing- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" I asked standing up. "It's signaling the rest of the pack. If you heard one howling that probably means there was a whole pack of them." I said which would be even worse on Derek. "A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked. "No. Werewolves." I sighed.

A pregnant pause passed and Scott stood up angry. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" he asked standing up and grabbing his bag. he went to leave and I stopped him. "I- I saw you on the field today Scott. O-okay what you did today wasn't just amazing it alright it was impossible." I told him. "It was just a good shot he moved again to leave. I stood in front of him. "No it was an incredible shot. when you moved your speed your reflexes. you know people can't just suddenly do that overnight." I continued on with his new found skills. "And don't think I haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore." "Okay! Dude I can't think about this anymore. not right now. we'll talk tomorrow." he said calmly. "TOMORROW! What no!" I yelled getting in his face. "The full moons tonight don't you get it?" "What are you trying to do! Everything's perfect right now. Why are you trying to ruin it?" he asked a little hurt. "I'm trying to help." I told him as I sat down. I spouted something about bloodlust and he looked confused. "Your erge to kill." "I'm already feeling an erge to kill Stiles." he stated. I spun around and grabbed a book reading it out loud. "Alright I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." I stood up and went for a bag telling him he had to cancel. He threw me against the wall and held a fist up bit instead of punching me he hit my computer chair. He slowed his breathing and looked scared for a minute then ran apologizing and left me frozen against the wall.

Sighing I pulled my chair up right and froze. claw marks. I called Derek. "Just a second officers." he said as he answered his phone. "What’s wrong?" "Scott is turning and he won't cancel his date with Allison come to the party with me we'll keep an eye on him there. When he starts to turn drag him to the woods. keep him safe. I'll take Allison home and lie about it to her." I sighed. "Okay. that sound great. Now breathe I'll be there soon to pick you up. I love you." Derek said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Love you to Der." I said and hung up. I changed into Lydia Martian party approved clothing.

Derek showed up at my door and I kissed him then walked passed him to his Camaro. he steered me towards my jeep. "Just a second." I stopped him. "We pull up in my piece of shit jeep and no one will let us in." I told him. Sighing he followed me to the Camaro.

When we pulled up all eyes were on us. Derek parked near the front of the house and I smiled as he handed me the keys after locking it. "She comes back with so much as a scratch and I will end you." he growled. I used his shirt to pull him in closer and smiled at him. "I would never." I kissed him and led him into the house holding his hand Danny saw us and nodded in approval. The two of us moved to a dark corner where we can stay where others can't see us but Derek was watching Scott while he danced with me. To anyone else it looked like he was staring at me. "What are they doing?" I asked. "Dancing he looks happy. I can't listen it's too noisy." he winced. I covered his ears. "Focus on me and me only. Use your ears to focus on Scott and what he's doing. Make sure he's okay." He kissed me and used his ears to listen to Scott his eyes were a bright blue.

"I Lost him." Derek told me looking around. "I think he's in the house." Derek and I split up to look for him. I was surrounded by people asking about Derek when I saw Scott. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him and led him outside where I saw Derek waiting. "Take him. I'll find Allison." I told Derek, Scott was out of it and unable to focus on anything. Derek nodded and walked away with him. "What wrong with Scott?" Danny asked concerned. "Asthma attack. Derek is taking him to Scott's car and home so he can recover." I lied to him. Danny nodded and I saw Allison looking for Scott on the steps. I ran over to her. "Hey Allison.  Scott was having an asthma attack he'll be fine. But he needs to go home and rest some. I know he brought you and my date ditched me to take him home. So why not take his date home!" I smiled at her. she laughed. "Scott was right about you." "So do you want to stay here or go home?" I asked her. "I only came for Scott." she told me. I nodded and headed for the Camaro.

In the car I was driving very slow. "What's wrong?" Allison asked me. "This will be the only time he ever trusts me to drive his car." I told her. she laughed. "Your dad?"  "My boyfriend." I told her. I froze up. "Scott said you had a giant crush on Lydia." Allison said confused. "Unless he doesn't know. I won't tell him. but you know he wouldn't care." I smiled keeping my eyes on the road. "Yhea I know it's just he's meet my boyfriend all of once and has decided that he's a total asshole. which I get. honestly. It takes some time to get under his shell. I've had years before he even put up the shell. when he was sixteen his entire family died in a fire except his uncle who became a vegetable and big sister is currently missing." I told her. "That’s awful." she said as we reached her house. "Do you want to come in and talk? If I'm going to date Scott I should be able to get along with his friends." she asked. I looked at the house then the moon. the alpha could be anywhere. I needed to know it was safe first. "Sure I'll text my dad and let him know what's going on." I told her and turned the car off.

I followed her into the house as my cell buzzed.

Derek: Get out of that house. the family is made of hunters.

I froze as Allison's mom asked who I was. "This is Stiles. He's the sheriff's son." Allison told her. "I thought your date was a Scott?" she told us. "Yhea Scott had a bad asthma attack and had to be taken home." I told her. "So I brought Allison home for him." "That’s very kind of you." Mrs. Argent told me. I smiled sweetly at her. "Ahh can't have a beauty like her be left alone. Someone could just snatch her up when my best friend isn't looking and ruin his chances." I teased Allison rolled her eyes. "Where's dad?" Allison asked. "Out on business." Mrs. Argent smiled. I nodded. "Are you going to get that?" she asked me as Allison got us some water. "It's my boyfriend. He's in a mood. He and Scott practically hate each other." I told her remembering how Derek reacted to how Scott treated me earlier today. He was not happy. We had to pull over and talk while walking in the woods.

My cell was ringing. I answered it. It was Derek. "He got away from me. I don't know where he is." Derek said panicked. "I might know where he is okay just breathe." I said hanging up. "I've got to go. my boyfriend is on the verge of a panic attack." I said goodbye to Allison and left in the Camaro. I saw Derek waiting by my house. I handed him Allison's jacket. "Use this to bring him to you." I ordered and got in my jeep. "The Argents are out on a hunt. Be careful. "

I got to Scott's bedroom and there he was mid transformation. "I think I know who it is." Scott said. "I think Derek bit me. You've gotta find Allison." he said. "It's fine I saw her get a ride." I lied he doesn't know how to tell if I was yet or not. even then I knew how to hid it from wolves if I needed to. "With Derek." I told him that will send him out to get her. he'll focus on her scent now and Derek will have her. he took off out the window I warned Derek about what I said.

I picked Scott up from the woods the next morning and all he could think about was Allison. I told him that I made up a lie that he had an asthma attack. I rolled my eyes and took him home. "Just tell her you’re feeling better. just don't talk about Derek. I saw her at her house she's fine." I told him he nodded. he looked defeated. "Hey we'll get through this. Even if I have to lock you up on full moon nights and feed you live mice." he raised a brow. "What I had a boa once I can do it." He laughed and I dropped him off at home. 

Derek was waiting on my bed when I got home. "He's an ignorant ass." were his first words about Scott. I made a face. "He thinks you’re the one that bit him he doesn't like you either." I said pulling him so we were lying down. I settled into his chest. "Your very cuddly." Derek sighed. "Contact helps. It burns almost all the time now." I told him. "The alpha." Derek growled. "Scott's in his pack the alpha thinks I'm in Scott's old one. he wants me dead. Therefore, Scott is a danger to my safety." I shrugged.  he held me tighter. "I can keep myself safe. I trust him." I told Derek. "Just like I always trusted you not to hurt me on a full moon." he rolled on top of me. "That’s different I'm your mate. I could never hurt you even if I tried. not that I would." Derek kissed me. "Just because I think you need to get married the day you turn eighteen does not mean I want to see this." dad said as he pulled the door shut. "I thought I made you focus better." I teased. "This is a safe place no need for super senses." he shrugged.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three Laura

chapter three

Stiles's POV

I walked past Scott in the locker room and saw he was in shock. "Allison keeping you?" I asked. "Yhea." he said leaning against the lockers. "Yhea alright so everything's good." I smiled and walked away. "No." he said slightly horrified. "No?" I asked coming back to him. "Remember the hunters her dad's one." he closed his eyes and slammed his head against the lockers as he talked about it. "Did he recognized you?" I asked him. "No. Oh god what if she knows?" he asked. I hadn't thought about that. I grabbed his gear and told him to focus on La Crosse just La Crosse.

we got on the field and coach asked me if I could play. "I'm fine." I told him. "That’s what I like to hear Stilinski." he slapped my shoulder and blew his whistle. and I got in line with the other players after our warm up. I felt my mark warm up as Scott was told to do it again. ignoring the pain I ran over to him after he plowed into Jackson. "Scott you okay?" I asked. "I can't control it stiles it's happening!" he warned me. "Here? Now?" I looked around and dragged him to the locker rooms.

Once we were in there he growled at me wolfed out telling me to leave. I fell back and tried to run away. he was everywhere. pain. Derek said pain was an anchor. I looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. that would be a cold pain. I grabbed it and shot some at him.

"Stiles? What happened?" Scott asked me human again. I threw the extinguisher on the ground and told him that he tried to kill me. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger your pulse rising." "But that’s La Crosse." I told him he couldn't play Saturday. "But I'm first line." I shot him a look. "You could kill someone. no you're not playing."

I drove home and I saw Derek waiting on my front steps. "I felt something was wrong. did Scott do something to you?" he asked when he noticed my limp blue wolf eyes blazing. "Scott got angry on the field. I pulled him into the locker room and back from his wolf. it's nothing I'll be fine in the morning Jackson got the worst of it. I simply fell over my own two feet." I told him I saw Allison's jacket. "I got it back today from the woods. I figured tomorrow you could give it back to her. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked following me inside. I set the jacket on the back of the couch. "Yes I'm fine." I promised.

"Will you not threaten him about this next time you see him?" I asked. "I promise." he continued to follow me to my bedroom. He looked out the window and I sighed. "Be careful looking for the alpha." he looked back at me. "I'll be back before you go to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to see Peter. Do you want to come? I know you two were close before the fire." Derek told me. "Yhea. I'll go. Laura used to send me letters about you guys to read to him. Pictures too." I kissed him and told him he should go if he was going to keep his promise.

I got on my laptop and started my video chat with Scott. I told him about Jackson's bad shoulder. "It's because he's a dick." I shrugged then leaned in closer. the alpha. it better be the alpha. because if Derek was looming behind Scott I will make him sleep on the couch. He said he was looking for the alpha not going to scare Scott into submission. I warned Scott that some was behind him. he zoomed in and my computer froze up. Damnit. Then I saw Derek up close and personal with my best friend. I shut my computer and grabbed my phone. If he lies I will kick his ass.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked appearing behind me as I went to call him for a third time. "You broke your promise!" I accused. he looked at my laptop. "I promised that I wouldn't go to him about you. I merely threatened him not to play on Saturday and told him I saw what happened on the field and told him what the consequences of his actions were." I glared and threw a pillow and blanket on the floor. "Couch." I growled. "Stiles!" he said flabbergasted as I pushed him out of my bedroom. "Stiles!" this time he growled. I opened the door and stuck my head out. "You don't scare me." I stuck my tongue out at him and slammed the door in his face again. sighing I went back to bed.

The next morning I saw my dad eating his oatmeal watching Derek as he slept. I froze when he whimpered and grabbed for me in his sleep. I quickly moved out of the way and grabbed my breakfast dad leaned in close. "Did he do anything I need to hurt him for?" he asked. I shook my head. "He broke a promise. I not as mad anymore. He was just keeping me safe. I needed time to cool down." I shrugged. dad snorted as we went back to watching Derek sleep. He mumbled incoherently and moved a lot in his sleep. It was always funny to watch. but then he always said the same about me.

I ran into Lydia, well I saw her getting out of Jackson's car. "Lydia." I said running up to her Allison's jacket in my hands. she gave me a look wondering who I was. but I saw the recognition under the surface. we were best friends in grade school when she had glasses and braces. She was the only person I had told I was gay growing up other than my parents. "What do you want Stilinski?" Jackson asked irritated. "I Gave Allison a ride home after your party and she left her jacket in my car I just got the jacket back from…" she understood. "Oh I can give it to her for you." she smiled taking it then leaving. "Bye Lyds."

Lydia and Scott used to be close but then Lydia became popular and left the two of us behind. It was gradual but it still hurt. now she acts dumb and loves her power and douche bag boyfriend.

I saw my dad talking to some of the staff and ran over to Scott and dragged to the bottom of the stairs. "What are they saying?" I asked. he concentrated. I asked if he could hear them. he's still new to his powers. he shushed me. "Curfew because of the body." he told me. "Unbelievable. my dad is looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off is laying around doing whatever he wants." I took a step back. "Well you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said. I froze. "Your still on that? it wasn't Derek. he has an alibi he didn't even get into town until two whole hours after the girl died. TOD was ten o'clock. Derek just got to Beacon Hills at Midnight. GPS on his phone confirmed where he was at ten. he was making a phone call two hours away in some dinky restaurant." I told Scott. "That doesn't mean he didn't do it." Scott said. I shook my head and left him saying that he needed a real suspect one without an alibi. "We could find the other half of the body. I froze." "That would work." I told him. and continued to my next class.

on my way out of the school I was yanked into an empty class room. It was Lydia. "Hey!" I yelled pulling back. "I saw you were with someone at the party. was that him? Was it Derek?" she asked eager. "Or did you break up. oh I feel awful!" she gasped. hugging me. "No it was Derek." she squealed. "I'm surprised you two have been together so long- didn't he move?" she asked. I laughed. "Yhea but he's back. He's going to restore his old house. Wait why do you care?" I asked her crossing my arms. "I saw what I did to you today. I want to make it better. if I can." she told me. "It's a start." I smiled at her. she smiled and hugged me. "I have to go. I'll see you later." she left waving.

I pulled up to Derek's and saw him pacing. "What's Wrong?" I asked him getting out of my jeep. "He found Laura." he growled. "How do you know for sure?" I asked him. he gave me a look as my phone buzzed. "It's Scott. he found something." I made a face. "He means Laura." Derek growled. "Damnit. Is there enough time between now and midnight to move her?" I asked. "No. I have dinner with your dad. and so do you." he growled. "You have an alibi maybe my dad could use the body to help us find out what did this who and maybe lead us to what she was investigating. And identify it as Laura then we could get some leads…" Derek kissed me. "Your right. Go to Scott help him 'find' her." Derek smiled a little. "I'll get ready for your dad's."

I ran into Scott's room. "Where did you find it? How did you find it? What did you find?" I asked quickly he smirked. "And yes I've had a lot of aderall." "Found something at Derek hales." he told me. unsure I asked him what. "There was something buried there. I could smell blood." "That's awesome! well that’s terrible. Who's blood?" I asked "I don’t know. but when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder and you help me find a way to play the game tomorrow because there's no way I'm not playing."

I followed him into the hospital telling him to smell the half of the girl that was found to see if it was the same. I looked for the morgue sign and when I spotted it I pointed it out to him and wished him good luck. I looked for somewhere to sit when I saw Lydia. "Hey Lydia." I smiled and waved at her. she smiled and I sat next to her she pointed to her ear and I saw the Bluetooth I nodded giving her a thumbs up and moved to sit somewhere else. I sat across from the hall to the morgue.

Jackson came out holding his shoulder I grabbed the first thing I could and hid my face. "How was it?" Lydia asked. "One cortisone shot won't kill me." he proceeded to be a jerk to her and I made a face so not to jump up and punch him. Derek was defiantly rubbing off on me. my hiding brochure was knocked out of my hands and I jumped up as Scott told me the scent was the same. "Derek hid the other half of the body on his property." Scott stated. "Or the Real killer hid it there to hid the body because he saw a burnt down home thinking no one would be there for a long time. I walked away. "Tell me do you want to do this because you don't like Derek or because he said you couldn't play in the game tomorrow?" I asked. "There were bite marks on the legs Stiles." he told me. "Okay then were going to need a shovel." I told him.

We went to Scott's house and got some shovels from the basement. I called my dad on the way to Derek's. "Hey. I'm going to be a little late to dinner. I'm sorry Scott and I got caught up on some homework." I said as I got the answering machine. "I hate lying to him." I got in the car and drove to Derek's.

we pulled as I watched Derek's taillights disappear. "Something's different." Scott told me as we reached Laura's grave. I'm sorry to have to disturb you. I told her in my head as we dug. Scott and I talked about the game tomorrow to pass the time. Scott was worried Derek would come back I told him about my plan. whoever he caught too bad. We reached her body quickly, it was wrapped in a tarp. I was complaining about the fact there were so many knots when Scott pulled the tarp back and we both jumped out screaming at the sight of the wolf head. I yelled at him about the head and human blood. "I told you something was different." he sighed. I shook my head and remembered the wolves bane. I pulled it out of the ground talking about wolves bane to Scott and Classic werewolf movies. I pulled it out in a spiral pattern. Damnit Derek revenge. I wound up the wolves bane when Scott whispered my name. I froze when I saw her. "We should cover he up and you can call this in tomorrow morning." I told him. covering her body up as quick as I could not wanting to see her cold dead eyes staring at me.

I arrived almost a half hour late for dinner. dad and Derek waited talking on the couch for me. I smiled. "Sorry did you get my message?" I asked dad who nodded. "Now that you’re here I can finally tell you both my important news." dad smiled. "Your finally dating Mrs. McCall." I guessed. "No." he looked confused as he pulled out a manila envelope and gave it to Derek. who opened it confused. he read it and smiled up at me. "It's the deed to my house. it belongs to me again." I hugged my dad. "I figured instead of staying in my house all the time you could have yours again. so I pushed for it and pulled a few strings." dad shrugged as Derek thanked him and hugged him. "This calls for a dessert dad you get some unhealthy food. pie and ice cream. Derek can you go get the ice cream. chocolate. dad's favorite and I'll start the pie. it should be done by movie time. "I said heading into the kitchen to defrost one of the frozen pies I had saved for special occasions.

Derek came back from the store and smiled at me as I stuck the pie in the oven now that it was heated to the right temperature. "I love you." he nuzzled into my neck I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "My dad is in the next room wolf boy." I raised a brow at him he shrugged. "I want him to know I love you before he arrests me tomorrow." he shrugged. "Good idea he’ll not want me near you while he's investigating you. but you have an alibi that he'll have to look into because I'm your underage boyfriend." I smiled up at him. "Why do I walk in on these?" dad asked sitting at the table. I moved over so I could get our plates. Derek helped bringing over the drinks.

The next morning Scott and I called in the body. A Deputy arrested Derek and my dad was talking to other deputies. I made my way over to the car and Scott waved me saying no when I ignored him he turned so he was facing away. I snuck into the car and turned to face Derek. "I'm sorry." I told him. "You apologized a million times last night." he sighed looking at me. "but I'm the reason you're in handcuffs. As your mate I shouldn't be the reason you're in handcuff's unless it's us having sex." he raised an eyebrow. "Or not." "Be Calm your dad will realize this wasn't me." he leaned in close. "I love you." "I love you too Der." I was yanked out of the car by my dad. "Tell me how you found this body." he ordered. "It's half- Okay Scott found the body. We were looking for his inhaler." I told dad. he pointed to my jeep. "Go home." he ordered.

I went to the station and sat in my dad's office as he checked over Derek's cell phone records and credit card purchases. "His alibi is solid he wasn't even in the state at the time of death. I turned to see Derek on the other side of the window still handcuffed to a chair. "I know. He was talking to me. If you need a statement I'm willing." I told dad turning back to him. "His position when he made the call to you and his credit card are enough to give him an alibi without your statement." he told me as a deputy walked in. "ME's report." he told my dad. "Animal attack. Damnit." he said looking at me. "Bring in Derek Hale." dad ordered. "He's free we have more than enough evidence to say he didn't kill this girl. Animal attack along with him not being in the state is enough proof he did not kill this girl." Derek came in rubbing his wrists. "Derek sit down." Derek looked down at me, "If your revoking your permission for me to-" "We found Laura." dad stated interrupting my mate.  Derek froze. "The girl it's her isn't it?" Derek said cold. dad nodded finally I saw the dam break all the emotions he'd held in. the chair next to me went flying and I jumped up startled at his actions. "Der." I pulled him to me seeing the tears in his eyes. the pure raw pain was clear to everyone. "Let's go home any questions can be asked later dad." my father agreed and let us go home.

We reached the house in record time and he blindly walked up to our room and we curled up on the bed I just let Derek lay there feeling the pain of loss again. All he had left of his pack was me. "Hey we'll find the alpha and kill him." I promised. he just nuzzled in closer, "I love you but shut up." he pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Four The Game

chapter four

Stile's POV

I ran down stairs and saw Derek waiting on the couch. "Are you coming to the game?" I asked hopeful. "Yhea. But if the argents show up I'm going to watch from the trees okay?" he smiled weakly at me. "Its fine I understand. no one can know I'm your mate. not until the alpha is taken care of. That'll make you the alpha right?" I asked him. he nodded. "You'll need to stay away for awhile when it happens. I will need to re-teach myself some control. so I don't do something…" he let it go at that. "Like forcibly take me as your mate?" I questioned following him to the Camaro. he nodded, "My wolf would be in full control. I've had years of practice as a beta in control around you. I'll need to remind my wolf of that control of how much you mean to me." he leaned over the center of the car and kissed me before starting the car.

Derek walked me to the locker rooms smiling as we talked. Lydia walked over to us. "Hey Stiles." She smiled looking at Derek. "Hi Lyds has coach noticed I'm a little late?" I asked. "You're fully dressed he won't notice." Lydia smiled. "Thanks.  Lydia this is my boyfriend-" I was cut off by a noise Derek made he pulled his cell out when Allison and her dad got out of a car. I looked up at Derek. "Who has to leave." I sighed. he frowned up at the ceiling then turned to me. "Yhea. I do." he kissed me. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you warm the bench. I would have sat behind you and asked what the hell was going on every five seconds too." he teased and left. A few minutes later I heard the tires of the Camaro peel out of the parking lot. "What was that about?"  Lydia asked. "He needed to go." I knew he was taking the car some place safe and would watch me from the trees. she nodded and saw Allison Leaving after giving me a quick goodbye. sighing I headed into the locker room looking for Scott.

"You going to convince me not to play?" he asked. I sighed walking closer to him, "I just hope you know what you're doing." "If I don't play I lose first line and Allison." he told me "Allison's not going anywhere and its one game you don't really need to play." I tried one last time. "I really wanna play and I wanna go out with Allison." I started rambling and stopped when I realized I was not helping him.

I started biting my nails as everyone went on the field. "Hey kid think you'll see any action tonight?" dad asked patting my shoulder. "Action maybe." I told him watching Scott. "Hey I thought Derek would want to see your first game of the season." dad was looking in the stands. "He's here somewhere." I promised smiling at him before turning back to Scott. "After the game why don't the three of us go out for burgers?" dad suggested. "As long as you get a veggie burger." I made him promise.

I watched the game hoping Scott wouldn't change. it wasn't much of a problem until Lydia made Allison cheer Jackson on and I knew he was having trouble holding back. That was also when he started really playing. with the last few minutes I knew he was almost fully changed and I started chewing on my glove. Scott scored the winning goal and I cheered with coach glad no one had seemed to notice his transformation. I gathered my stuff off of the bench and I saw Derek talking to my dad when his phone rang. "What is it?" I asked him.  he held up a hand Derek told me to go check on Scott. he grabbed my bags and sat down next to where my dad was talking on the phone.  I ran for the locker room.

When I go there I saw Scott and Allison making out. he was so happy and I smiled following. I hit his shoulder and left "Wait what’s up?" he asked. "The ME Has determined that the killer of the girl we found was animal not human. Therefore, Derek is not the killer. Derek let out of jail. Bigger Kicker they identified her. both halves her name was Laura Hale." "Hale?" he asked. "Derek's Sister. I'm telling you he didn't do this. why would he kill the only family he has left?" I asked him walking away. "My dad I and I are going to hang out. tell Allison thanks for inviting me but I'm going to hang out with my dad." I smiled at him and went back outside. I saw Derek leaving the La Crosse field. he looked mad. "One of your team mates is suspicious. he has Scott's glove. I was going to grab it but he got there first." Derek told me. he put his arms around me and rested his head on mine his eyes were glowing blue. he was worried about me. "Did your side hurt at all during the game?" he asked me. "I've learned to ignore it around Scott. Plus you were close enough it helped." I hugged him.

At the dinner where dad and mom used to go on dates Derek sat next to me and dad across from us. Derek kept an arm around me as he talked to my dad. I looked up and saw Danny and his boyfriend along with a couple other team mates walk in coach talking to them as he followed them in. "Was there an after game thing?" dad asked. "It's fine we don't get to hang out enough." I assured him Derek smiled as his cell rang. he looked at it curious. "It's the Hospital where my uncle's at." he said answering it. "Is something Wrong?" he asked worried. "Alright I'll call and find out the problem." he turned to me and smiled weakly. "Apparently something is wrong with the bank and the hospital my uncle's care hasn't been paid for yet this month." Derek told me. "Go fix it." he kissed me and I scooted out of the booth so he could go talk outside where it would be more private. "Is he okay?" dad asked. "No. a little. Not at all really." I gave my dad a sad smile. "He's reliving it all again. he's worried about me now. he's lost everyone else. all he has left is us." dad looked out the window and saw Derek talking on the phone.

"Did you get it sorted?" I asked Derek later when we were alone in my room. "Yhea Laura usually handles it- handled it. She would sign the papers every month. I had to inform the bank." he laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I laid next to him and just gave him the biggest hug I could.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five The Bus

chapter five

Stiles's POV

I woke up to dad knocking on my door. I looked around my room and saw Derek was still asleep so I looked to the door where dad was leaning against the frame. "Breakfast is ready." he told me. Derek grunted and rolled off of me reaching for his hoodie.

“Does Scott not know about you and Derek?” Dad asked looking between us at breakfast. I looked at Derek who was casually looking down at his food. I poked him with my fork, “No he’s meet me and decided he hates me.” Derek shrugged. I nodded. “He’s your best friend Stiles you need to tell him. He’ll come around. I’m honestly surprised he doesn’t know you’re at least gay. You could ease him into it.” Dad suggested. I nodded looking at Derek. “Whatever you want to do Stiles. He’s your best friend.” I nodded. “Okay I’ll talk to him about it.”

As Scott told me about his dream it brought up memories about certain dreams I have about my mate. When we suddenly found out about the dream being real, and the search was on for Allison. We needed to find her to calm him down.

We talked all day about the dream when in chemistry with Mr. Harris we found out someone got hurt in the attack. At lunch we started talking about Derek helping him with the dream. When I was about to tell Scott I was gay Lydia sat next to us. Considering I’d been texting Derek trying to get info all day when he sent me a video of the sheriff’s department. Which I showed to everyone. Then Lydia changed the subject. Asking what she, Jackson, Allison, and Scott where doing on their date. I watched Jackson egg Scott on.

“That was like watching a car wreck. You don’t hang out with hot girls.” I told Scott as we walked through the school hall after school. “It’s like being their gay best friend. It’s like you and Danny hanging out.” “I’m going to be late.” Scott sighed. “Wait Scott… I need to tell you something.” I groaned and turned around heading to where I parked the Jeep. Derek was waiting we had a date planned for tonight. We were going to go bowling but I told him Scott and Allison had a group date. Derek told me we could work on plans to fix the house. I sent him a quick okay and told him Scott might stop by asking for help.”

“Hey. Scott stopped by like you said. I told him to go back to the bus. He’ll probably what you to go with him.” Derek said as I walked into the Hale house. We were looking for anything that could be salvageable, anything that could be reused in rebuilding the house. Or anything that he and Laura missed in their initial sweep before moving to New York. Even then dad had gone through because one they didn’t want to go where their family had just died and two hunters could have been watching. “He wants to remember, what happened last night. He doesn’t want to hurt her.” Derek told me. “He won’t hurt her.” I smiled. “Kinda like you won’t hurt me.” He snorted, “It’s not the same but yeah I get what you mean.” I kicked the couch. “Worthy?” I asked pointing. “Mold.” He tapped his nose, “TV. We can gut it out and use it for one of your crafts.” “Alright. So how’s he going to remember?” I asked putting a post it note on the TV. “Post its mean keep.” “Sensory memories.” Derek told me. “You know  the ability to retain impressions of sensory information after the original stimuli have ended.” “I forgot you studied Psych freshman year. Oh yeah you can be a English teacher now. Graduation was fun.” Derek turned to face me. He’d taken me on a date while Dad and Laura set the party up in their apartment. “You and Laura planned that for months, still impressed that she was able to keep it a secret for so long.” He kissed me and smiled, “Hey the measurement wall is still intact.” He grabbed a post it and stuck it to the entryway to the living room. “Besides that’s when you were thinking about doing child therapy.” He smirked, “I still might.” I said running my hands over the mantle. “This is still good. Yes no?” “Yes. My mom loved it. Used to set the pack photos up there remember? Had one of the entire pack right up there. You were in it too.” I smiled, “It was an awesome photo. It was Laura, you, me, and Cora in front and everyone else in the back.” “We should take a new one.” He told me, “Us and you’re dad.” I nodded in agreement. “So. We done in the living room?” I asked he nodded.

By the time it started to get dark we reached my dad’s house. “So how did you two spend your day?” he asked. “We were at the preserve trying to determine what is still salvageable.” I told dad as Scott texted me that he wanted to go check out the bus soon. “Hey Scott needs help with something. Be safe Dad Love you.” I said giving him a quick hug like always before his shift. “Derek pizza pick a movie. Dad I made you a sandwich in case you get hungry tonight. Derek don’t you dare let him touch that pizza.” I ordered as I walked out the front door.

I picked Scott up at his house and we went to the school where they kept the buses. Where I became the robin to his batman and I had to stay behind at my jeep. I sat there watching him as he investigated the bus. I saw a light and instantly started honking the horn as soon as he was in we sped away. He then told me that Derek attacked the Driver. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel “You mean the Alpha. But you were trying to save him right? So that means-” “I’m not going to hurt Allison.” He interrupted. “I was going to say me, but yeah.” I shrugged he turned to face me. “Right.” I rolled my eyes but took him home. “Good luck bowling man.” I told him as he got out.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six Gay

Chapter Six

Stiles’ POV

I got home and Derek had put in Batman Begins. “You know me so well.” I said the kissed him as I reached for a slice of pizza. “Go take out your contacts, get in your PJs. Put your glasses on, you look perfectly fine with them on now go hurry.” Derek  ordered already in his sleep pants and wife beater. “Oh Der I get all tingly when you order me around like that.” I joked he shot me his bitch face as I ran upstairs to my room.

After I changed cloths and ran downstairs to Derek who was patiently waiting for me. He kissed the top of my head as he hit play. He’d spent all day looking for clues on the Alpha just like every other day only stopping to go through the house with me. I snuggled into him knowing he wasn’t going to make it all the way through the movie. He fell asleep twenty minutes in smiling I snuggled in closer and turned the TV off and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I saw the Camaro next to my jeep. “Dude what the hell happened?” I asked. We picked out that car when his shitty 90’s Gremlin was finally sent to the scrap yard, it was part of why he loved it so much the fact that it was technically ours. “Argent happened.” He sighed. “I’m taking it to the shop today hopefully it will be fixed before the next time your jeep breaks down.” He sighed, “Don’t worry about it just go to school and find out how Scott’s date went. Besides your dad said I can us his suburban till its fixed. I told him it was a rock hit the window wrong when I was driving through the preserve. Didn’t by it but he let it go.” “Der-” he waved a hand, “Better the car than you.” “I can’t go to school after you say romantic crap like that.” He shut the jeep door while I talked, “Come on dad doesn’t need to know.” “School. Now Stiles.” He ordered. “I’m going to talk to the bus driver today. I’ll let you know what I find out.” I frowned as I put the car in reverse. “I’ll see you at the house after school after today we should be done cataloging and can move everything into storage as we get demolition and building plans ready. I’m going to wait till the alpha is dealt with before I do any demolition no one will want to work in the woods till the animal attacks stop anyway.” Derek shrugged I kissed him. “That’s fine.” I told him and finally left my drive way waving to him.

Scott was waiting by my locker for me. “We kissed and she wants to go on another date.” He told me as I stuffed my backpack into my locker. Only getting out what I needed for first period with Harris. “Alone or Group?” I questioned. “Alone.” He smiled bouncing up and down looking like an excited puppy. “That’s great man. Hey I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Lunch you and me no Allison, I’ll tell her why she already knows she found out on accident, but uh I need you to know.” I told him.

Before lunch I spotted Allison and Lydia by themselves at Allison’s locker. “Hey Allison, remember how I told you about my boyfriend. I’m talking about it with Scott, not the who yet but the other half of it. The boyfriend bit, so he’ll join you after we talk if you know it doesn’t go past lunch.” I told them. “Good luck.” Lydia smiled and pecked my cheek Allison smiled too, “Trust me you’re his best friend this won’t change anything.” “Won’t change what?” Jackson asked putting an arm around Lydia, who tilted her head towards him I nodded. “Stiles is gay. He told me in fourth grade. He’s finally telling Scott.” She told him and squeezed my hand. “Hey if you need any tips Danny would answer them. Also he’s single right now if you need a-” “He has a boyfriend.” Both Allison and Lydia said interrupting Jackson. “Thanks anyway Jackson.” I turned and went to find Scott who was waiting outside with our lunches on the front steps.

I sat with my best friend quite as we ate lunch. “So what did you need to tell me?” Scott asked. I gulped down my food, “I’m gay. Always have been. Talking about Lydia was just a cover up. Throw people off the fact I’m gay. Dad knows, my mom knew. Lydia’s known since forever, I told when we used to be best friends before in grade school.” I told him. “It’s just you’re my brother. My parents figured it out young. I mean I had a gay wedding when I was six. Well I had four before I even went to preschool.” Derek has always been so patient with my ideas. “I guess I didn’t know how to tell you, then it turned into how will he feel about me keeping this from him for so long.” Scott put an arm around me. “Stiles I knew you were at least Bisexual. I’ve seen you check out guys before. It makes sense since the only girl you’ve ever talked about was Lydia and not once was it ever sexual. It’s fine Stiles. You’re my brother I don’t care about that.” Scott smiled and hugged me. “So do you have a boyfriend?” he asked. “Yeah. He doesn’t go to school anymore. Graduated. Dad knows and likes him. Oh it’s the bell.” I jumped up as the lunch bell rang. “Stiles wait. What aren’t you telling me?” Scott asked as Derek texted me. I check it

_Derek: Driver died succumbed to his wounds. Said my last name. Never met him before. Warning? Or Clue?_

“The School bus driver just died.” I told Scott changing the subject. “What?” he asked. “I just got the text he succumbed to his wounds.” I told him knowing who he was going to blame this on. Bad time to tell him that he was blaming my boyfriend.” Scott got pissed and took off.

_Stiles: Scott’s on his way to yell and blame you for the bus driver. Sorry._

As soon as school let out I got a text from both Scott and Derek.

_Derek: Had a physical fight with Scott he attacked me claimed I killed Laura. Know he’s your friend but had to calm him down somehow. Only way. Convinced him to help me find the alpha._

_Scott: There’s another wolf. Called an Alpha. Part of his pack. He bit me not Derek. We’re going to help Derek find him. He’s also going to help teach me some control._

I snorted but replied to both. First to Derek and then Scott.

_Stiles (to Derek): We’ll talk about it in person where you’re going to give me full details. Still doing Patrols looking for the alpha tonight? Get Scott to help. Cover more ground._

_Stiles (to Scott):Good that he can help you learn about your wolfy side dude. BTW Told you it wasn’t Derek that was to blame. Wasn’t even in the state when the body was found._

Sends later I got responses from both.

_Derek: Good idea. Yes still running patrols tonight. No longer able to go over the house with you between now and then going to help Scott learn control._

_Scott: What do you mean not in the state did you look at his alibi?_

_Stiles (to Derek): That’s fine. Stay safe._

_Stiles (to Scott): Yes._

After I sent the texts I decided to visit dad at the station while I did homework.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven Wolvesbane

Chapter Seven

Stiles’ POV

Late last night I got a text from Derek. Simply said he’d caught the alpha’s sent and was tracking it down now it’s lunch the next day at school and Scott told me they’d split up early on. No clue where he was but he’d heard a wolf howl last night. So had I. I was worried the alpha had done something.

I went through the school day mentally freaking out. “When I tracked the howl I saw Chris with a woman she said I give him forty eight hours.” Scott told me. “Do you know what she meant?” I asked. “No clue. She had a gun.” He said as we waited for our test scores. “What about-?” “I don’t know!” he snapped as we got our tests handed to us. Sighing I saw his test, “Man you need to study more. Just a joke.” I added on when he tensed up. “I know. I’m studying with Allison after school.” He told me. “That’s my boy.” I smiled. “It’s not like that. We’re just studying.” He sighed turning to face me. “Not if I have to live vicariously through you.” I said as he gave me a look, “No more questions.” “Fine no more talk about the alpha, or Derek. Especially Derek.”

As I got into my jeep I was determined to find Derek, and as I pulled out of the lot there he was. Holding a hand up unsteady on his feet. “Oh my God.” I squawked as people honked their horns. I got out as Scott ran over. He collapsed when I reached him immediately I helped him up as Scott asked what he was doing here. “I got shot.” He hissed. “Why aren’t you healing?” Scott asked freaked out. “It was a different kind of bullet.” He said as I led him to the passenger side of my jeep. “Wolfsbane?” I asked he nodded, “Do you know what kind?” I asked hopeful. “No.” “So that’s what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours.” Scott said realizing something. “Wait who said I had forty eight hours?” Derek asked as he grabbed Scott’s shoulder. “The woman who shot you.” Scott said as Derek’s eyes flashed blue. “What are you doing stop that.” Scott looked around the parking lot as more horns blared.  “I’m trying to tell you I can’t.” Derek growled. “She’s an Argent find out what kind of bullet she used.” Before Scott could ask why. “You have too Scott. Hurry.” I snapped and drove off one hand holding Derek’s bloody one. The blood was dark almost black.

“Are you okay?” I asked driving towards my dad’s house. “Not your place can’t bring the hunters there.” Derek ground out. “Text Scott he’s been there for a while.” I asked Scott if he’d found it yet as I turned to go to the preserve. “Where are we going now?” he asked looking over his arm. I checked my phone when it buzzed. “He needs more time.” I snapped throwing my phone into Derek’s lap as he leaned back in his seat. “I’m heading for the preserve.” “No.” he growled. “Not safe.” Sighing I pulled off to the side of the road, “Where to then smart guy hu?” I questioned. He lowered his gaze “I don’t know Stiles.” I took a deep breath, “What happens if Scott doesn’t find the bullet, are you dying?” I didn’t mean to snap but I was freaking out. “I have a last resort.” He told me. “What do you mean last resort?” I freaked as he showed me his bullet wound. “Oh my god that’s horrible. Completely disgusting.” I said looking up at him. “Start the car Stiles.” He ordered me. “What do you mean? Don’t go barking orders, if I wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out there and leave you for dead.” I snapped. He rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t drag me if I was perfectly healthy Stiles. Now start the car. Head for the animal clinic. We can hide out there until Scott gets the bullet.” Before driving off I kissed him hard. “You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.” He smiled at me. “Text Scott tell him to hurry. If he lets you die I’ll kill him.”

We reached the Animal clinic as it started to get dark. I helped Derek to the back door and rested him on a pile of feed as I looked for the spare key Scott used to get inside as Scott called. “Hey I’m at the animal clinic.” I told him. “Spare key’s behind the dumpster.” Derek took the phone. “Did you find it?” he asked. He was breathing harder now.  “No this place is like the freaking Walmart of guns.” Scott said as I put him on speaker. Derek took a steadying breath, “If you don’t find it I’m dead.” “I’m starting to think that’s not such a bad thing. “Then think about this, the alpha’s called you out against your will. Well he’s going to do it again this time when he wants you to kill again you’re going to or he’s going to kill you. So if you want to stay alive you need me.” Derek said his bloody hand in my free one. “Find the bullet.” He hung up. “Come on let’s get inside before someone sees us and calls you dad.”

Five minutes later I got a text from Scott. “Does Nordic blue monks wood mean anything to you?” I asked him. “It’s a rare form of Wolfsbane.” He said holding his arm. And then pulled off his shirt as we made our way into the examination room. “Tell him we need the bullet.” I stopped helping him, “Why?” I asked worried. “Because I’ll die without it.” He told me honestly. “You’re not dying.”  I said as I texted Scott to bring the bullet. He texted back that he’d be here as soon as he could get away from the argents Allison’s aunt had taken a liking to him.

“That’s looking worse. You know let’s go home, a good night’s rest some peroxide can do wonders.” I tried. “If it reaches my heart it will kill me.” He said resting his arm on the table breathing heavy. “Positivity is just not in your vocabulary is it?” I snarked as he turned to the cabinets behind him. “I know your scared Stiles. I have a backup plan. If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time we do the last resort.” Derek said breathing hard. “Which is?” I asked as he wrapped tubing around his bicep. He then pulled out a bone saw and put it on the table with a thud. “You’re going to cut off my arm.” I felt my jaw drop as I stared at him. “We don’t have time to argue Stiles. I’m getting weaker.” Derek said as I was silent for several minutes as he prepped his arm for dismemberment. “No.” I said taking a step back. “Why not?” Derek hissed. “Because I just I just… I can’t Derek. Scott will be here in time. I won’t. Please don’t make me do that.”

We stood watching each other for several minutes. “Marry me?” Derek asked I froze and looked him dead in the eyes. “Yes. But you are going to heal and ask me properly. Rings for each of us. We’ll pick them out together. Ask each other properly. Alright? We’re going to have a fancier wedding than the ones when we were little.” I said holding his uninjured hand. “Alright? We have a deal Derek, Can you promise me that a wedding better than the ones we had in our living rooms?” I begged him. Derek nodded, “I promise you Stiles.” I sighed in relief.

“We have to do it now.” Derek said sliding the saw over I picked it up and made it buzz. “Oh my God.” I said swallowing the bile in my throat as he reapplied the rubber tubing around his bicep. “What if you bleed to death?” I asked worried. “It’ll heal if it works.” I leaned forward on the table. “If your basing this on an if?” “Yes Stiles.” He huffed. “I don’t think I can do this.” I said taking a small step back. “Why not?” Derek asked concerned. “Well because of the cutting of the flesh and the sawing of the bone and especially the blood.” I told him. “Stiles you don’t faint at the sight of blood.” He said dropping his injured arm onto the table. “True. But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!” I snapped. Sighing he lowered his gaze to the table. “Alright fine how about this. Either you cut off my arm and I live or you watch me die. First I’ll vomit up blood, then I’ll turn blue because I won’t be able to breath all while in agonizing pain as my heart gives out slowly. It’ll be a long process because my body will be trying to heal itself failing miserably. Can you do that?” he growled leaning in close. “No. Okay fine bought sold I’ll do it.” I said panicked. He pulled me in close but turned green and leaned over to the side, and vomited blood. “Now Stiles.” He ordered once he was done and laid down on the table facing the ground injured arm on the table ready to be cut. I gulped picking up the saw. “Stiles. I love you.” Derek said weakly. “Love you too Derek.” I took a deep breath and started the saw as I put it to his bicep Scott Walked in I sighed in relief and set it back on the table. “Stiles?” he called out before he saw me. “Scott?” I felt my body relax some, “What the hell are you doing?” he yelled. “OH you just prevented a life time of nightmares.” I laughed relived. “Did you get it?” Derek asked before he moved. Scott handed it to him and he stood up looking at it. “What are you going to do with it?” I asked him. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna” he passed out and I heard the bullet roll away Scott repeated no over and over and dove for the bullet. While I fell next to Derek checking for a pulse. Only breathing again when I found it. “Derek? Derek come on wake up!” I said panicking again when his eyes didn’t open. “Scott what the hell are we going to do?” “I don’t know! I can’t reach it!” he grunted. “He’s not waking up!” I could feel a panic attack coming on now. “I think he’s dying! I think he’s dead!” I was coming close to crying. “Okay just hold on!” Scott demanded. “OH! I got it! I’ve got!” he said excited. I looked at Derek who still hadn’t woken up. “Please don’t hate me for this. I whispered and punched him. He woke with a start as I rolled off holding my hand Scott handed him the bullet. I shot up and watched Derek closely. He broke the bullet apart and dumped out the gunpowder, reached into his pocket and lite the pile on fire. After the fire went out he gathered it in his hand looked between me and the pile and shoved said pile into his open wound. Then falling to the ground in screaming pain. I heard his wolf growl as blue smoke left the bullet wound. “That.. was awesome.” I said as Derek took several deep breaths and stood up his wound completely healed only the blood stains remained. Scott gave me a funny look. All I could do was watch my mate to make sure he didn’t fall over again. “Are you okay?” Scott asked as I cheered. “Well except for the agonizing pain yes.” Derek snarked at him. I smiled, “Guess the use of sarcasm is a good sign.” His face went blank as he looked at me. His eyebrows asking really Stiles? Really? “Okay we saved your life so that means you’re going to leave us alone right?” Scott asked Derek. “And if you don’t I’ll… I’ll go back to Allison’s dad and tell them everything.” “You’re think you can trust them? You think they can help you?” Derek asked a dark look in his eyes. “Well why not they’re a lot nicer than you are.” Scott said angry. “Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are.” Derek looked at me I nodded as I handed over his shirt. “What do you mean?” Scott asked worried.

We arrived at the long term facility Peter was staying at. Ever since this alpha shit started up I haven’t been able to come and read once a week to him. We went inside and instantly the sign in nurse, Sally, smiled and waved me and Derek on through on through. I pointed to Scott and told her he was with us confusing Scott. We walked all the way back to Peter’s room. I stayed by the door way as Derek walked up to his uncle. “Who is he?” Scott asked Derek who’s sadness and guilt I could feel through our bond, “My uncle. Peter Hale.” “Is he… like you? A werewolf?” Scott asked. Derek nodded, “He was. Now he’s barely even human. Almost five years ago my sister and I where at school when our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.” “So… what makes you so sure they set the fire?” Scott asked. I shook my head and moved to put a hand on Derek but stopped not wanting to scare him and have him stop telling his story to Scott. Derek let out an agitated breath, “Because they’re the only one that knew about us.” “Then they had a reason.” Scott tried I ground my teeth as Derek tensed, “Like what? You tell me what justifies this.” Derek turned Peter so Scott could see the scars. Scott looked freaked out good. “They say they’ll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it’s what Allison will do.” “What are you doing?” a new nurse questioned us. “We were just leaving I told her as Scott was dragged out by Derek.

As we reached my jeep I put a hand on both of their shoulders. “Scott. I was at Derek’s that day. Playing with his little sister Cora. She was having trouble controlling her wolf that day so she stayed home with me. I had the flu. If my dad hadn’t gotten off early that day I would have died in that fire. Now think I wasn’t the only human in that house. There were two kids under the age of five in that house too. I don’t know how Allison will end up, but we already know what her family is capable of.” I told him Derek put his arm around me and rested his head on mine knowing he wouldn’t have lasted to the end of the month if I’d died that day. “How long have you known Derek?” Scott asked controlling his anger. “Longer than you.” I told him honestly. “We’re mates. Has Derek explained mates to you?” he shook his head. “It means he’s my soul mate.” Derek stated. “We’ve been dating for years. You know how I disappear for a month in the summer? I would go to new York visit him and Laura. I’ve been part of his pack since I was a kid Scott.” Scott took a deep shaky breath, “What? How could you keep something like this from me?” “He had to for his and your safety.” Derek growled out arm tightening around me. “I need to think. Just let me think about this. I can’t be near either of you right now.” Scott said walking away. Derek held me back. “He’ll come around you’re his best friend.” Derek promised. I nodded and followed him to my jeep. “I’ll drive you home.” He told me kissing my forehead.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight Attractive to Gay Guys?

Chapter eight

Stiles’ POV

I watched Scott from across the library. He was making his way over to me, I sat up straighter as he sat across from me. “Do you trust him?” Scott asked. “With my life.” I promised. “Then I’ll let him help me and I’ll help him find the alpha but I still don’t like him.” Scott told me. “You will. Eventually.” I told him with a smile. “Almost a week for you to figure this out?” I asked him. He shrugged, “Honestly man you’re my brother but he’s… I don’t know him at all.” I smiled. “You’ll like him. He makes me happy Scott. He does so much for me.” I promised.

“So video games tonight?” Scott asked as we reached the vet clinic. “Sorry Going on a ride along with dad tonight.” I told him. “Alright have fun with that. Tell him I said hi.” Scott said getting up. I nodded and waved good bye as I drove away.

When I got home I went straight for my room. Derek was sleeping on my bed smiling I set my stuff down and decided to lay next to him. He jumped for a second but smiled and snuggled into me sleepily. “Hey moved everything out of the house today. Rented a truck.” He mumbled. “I could have helped.” I told him, his head on my chest I ran my finger through his soft jet black hair. Lulling him back to sleep, “Relaxed me.” He mumbled sleepy. I smiled and kissed the top of his head and decided to take a nap next to him.

Dad woke us up when it was time for me to go on the ride along with him. “I’m going to do some errands want me to bring you guys dinner?” Derek asked pulling on a shirt from the floor and grabbing his jacket from the desk. “Sure.” Dad smiled as I told him to remember curly fries. “Like you’d let me forget.” Derek kissed my forehead and hugged my dad telling us to stay safe.

“Did they forget my curly fries?” dad asked as Derek handed over dinner. “You’re not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones.” He looked at Derek who held up his hands and left us. “I’m carrying a lethal weapon if I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries.” He stated. “If you think getting rid of all the contractions in your sentence makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong.” He made a face and let it go smirking I took a sip of my drink and ate a handful of curly fries as “Unit one do you copy?” came over the radio. I reached for it and dad smacked my hand answering it. “A murder?” I asked mouth full of fries. “How can Derek stand you on dates?” dad asked shaking his head as I sent a quick text to Derek for him to check for the alpha.

We made it to the scene fairly quickly. Dad made me stay inside the car, looking around I saw Lydia, and Jackson arguing with a paramedic. I got out but didn’t leave the side of the car. When Jackson started arguing with my dad I wanted to punch him in the face. After loudly exclaiming and pointing to the body dad called Derek and had him pick me up.

“So was it the alpha?” I asked looking back at Scott who was hanging out in the back. “Derek thinks so.” Scott told me as Derek nodded, “We need to find out why he’s killing.” We pulled up to the old Hale house and Scott started to annoy Derek. “You know I have a life to.” “No you don’t.” Was Derek’s instant reaction to which I rolled my eyes. They started arguing and Scott mentioned the parent teacher conference. I made a face and let them fight as I sat on the steps watching them. At least they’re in the same room not trying to kill each other. Currently. Suddenly Derek broke Scott’s wrist and I jumped up. “Derek.” I warned. “It’ll heal.” He said calmly. “But it still hurt.” Scott and I said in unison. “And that’s what keeps you human. Pain.” Derek told him as Scott glared. “Maybe you will survive.” Derek snarked and walked past me up the stairs. “At least say sorry for hurting him.” I called up the steps holding Scott back from killing him. “Sorry for keeping your best friend from being a murderer.” Came his reply. “Alright then smartass I’m going home with Scott. And I’m taking your car!” I yelled up the step. “Run.” I said wiggling the keys in Scotts face. He smirked and we took off.

“I thought we were going to my place.” Scott said as I pulled into my drive way. “Derek finished my car. I’m not going to bring the Argent’s attention to you any more than it already is.” I told him looking over Derek’s car. “Oh.” He said nodding and followed me to the front porch where Derek was holding my car battery hostage. “Come on man seriously?” I sighed as he smirked at us. “Scott why don’t you head home. Be safe any trouble call me instantly.” Derek ordered. “Go ahead dude I’ve got this.” I smiled at Scott and lunged for the battery when Derek was momentarily distracted, grabbing it I ran. Seconds later Derek’s arms were around me.

“So the whole me you no sex thing, can we make it a total sex thing?” I asked Derek as we laid on my bed. Sighing Derek sat up pulling me with him, “We’ve talked about this on multiple occasions Stiles. Not yet. Can we please talk about something else?” “No why not?” I asked straddling my mate. “Am I not ascetically pleasing?” I asked. “That’s not it Stiles at all. Please I don’t want to fight about this.” Derek tried to lean in for a kiss. I barely let him peck me on the lips before pulling away, groaning he placed his head on my shoulder. “You’re not ready for a full mating Stiles. I’m not either.” “But we’ve known about this since we were little kids.” I argued with a slight pout. Derek groaned tightening his grip, “However true we aren’t ready, what if the alpha killed me tomorrow? Could you handle it? I know I wouldn’t be able to.” “So it’s not that I’m not attractive to gay guys?” I tried to joke. Groaning Derek pushed me off of him and walked away. “Stiles when I come back you better be asleep.”

At School the next day all I could think about was sex with Derek. So when Harris asked me where Scott was I realized I hadn’t seen him all day. Luckily before I had to answer Jackson walked in distracting Harris. “Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It’s chemistry not a coloring book.” Harris stated once he reached the front of the room. Glaring I shot the cap into the air and caught it in my one hand a trick I’d learned from Derek. Thinking of Derek made me think of the alpha, I turned to Danny. “Hey Danny. Can I ask you a question?” “No.” the Hawaiian said not batting an eye. “Well I’m going to anyway. Uh did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?” I asked. “No.” he sighed turning a little my way. “Can I ask you another question?” I tried again. “Answers still no.” he sounded a little aggravated. “Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?” I asked, “He wouldn’t tell me,” Danny sounded upset. “But he’s your best friend?” I said leaning closer, “One more question.” “What?!” he was definitely annoyed. “Do you find me attractive?” he turned a little brow raised in confusion before facing Harris again. Suddenly I fell from my chair and quickly recovered the other students used to my clumsy tendencies.

A few minutes later when we were told to partner up Jackson picked someone other than Danny and since Scott wasn’t there Danny sat with me. “You have a boyfriend and you want to know if I find you attractive?” he asked confused before he would let me start on our assignment. “I asked him if he thought I was attractive and he left the room.” I told him with a shrug. “If he’s dating you he obviously likes you.” Danny told me opening up our packet. “But we’ve been together for a while now and he refuses to sleep with me.” I whispered as Harris started to make his rounds. “Stiles can we talk about this later? This seems like a very in depth discussion chemistry is not exactly the best place for it." Sighing I nodded and helped him on the packet.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine Roscoe again

Chapter Nine

Stiles’s POV

After chemistry Danny followed me to my locker. “So you asked your boyfriend if he thought you were attractive?” Danny asked me. “Yep. And he walked away.” I sighed putting my textbook away and switching it out for my AP English notes and current book. “How long have you known each other?” Danny asked. “Since I was six. He’s four years older than us.” I told him. “Stiles you are not legal. Your father is the Sherriff. He probably doesn’t want shot in the balls.” Danny laughed. “He’s in collage right?” “Graduated. He skipped two years of school. Not at the same time so he actually graduated high school with his older sister.” I told Danny who looked rather impressed. “And my dad actually approves of him always has.” I added on with a shrug. “So project we working on it later today during study hall or while the parents are at the parent teacher conference?” I asked as we reached English. “Study hall. I have a date at jungle.” Danny smirked.

Before lunch I finally got a hold of Scott. Which he promptly blew me off after picking up. Groaning I rolled my eyes as I reached my locker. “Derek?” I whispered pushing him into the nearby boy’s room. “Why are you here?” I asked. “I talked to Jackson about what he saw last night. “Nothing apparently, but he saw enough to freak him out.” Derek told me stuffing his hands in his front pockets. He felt awkward about something. “Okay. Anything else you want to tell me?” I asked pulling one hand free. “You’re not mad about our argument anymore right?” he asked. “No.” I shrugged pulling him in close you had plenty of decent reasons. Also it was brought to my attention I’m not legal and my dad is law enforcement so I can see how that could worry you as well. And after the whole Kate thing I get it. I mean I’ve always got the Kate thing, but you don’t want to be her. I get that Der.” I smiled. And really I did. Derek smiled at me and hugged me. “I love you so much. You’re truly the perfect mate.” “No I’m not.” I said hugging him anyway.

Derek stood by my car as I attempted to turn it over. The hood was up and he was working on the engine again. “Again.” He called as Danny walked over. “What’s wrong?” he asked me not seeing Derek’s face. The leather jacket, that Laura and I got for him last Christmas, next to me. “Won’t start.” I told Danny. “Because someone can’t seem to find out what’s wrong.” I said looking at the hood. “Well your too cheap to send it to a ‘real’ mechanic. This thing has more problems than my Gremlin did Stiles. Look I’ll take Roscoe to the local mechanic and I’ll pay for it.” Derek said after slamming my hood. He pulled off his shirt and used it to clean off the grease from his hands and arms. Leaving the sweaty tank on he had underneath. “Babe eyebrow.” I said pointing. He rubbed missing it. “Nope still there.” I told him. He tried again and I notice Danny staring at Derek. I slapped his shoulder. “My Hot boyfriend.” He nodded. “I understand why you asked me what you did.” Danny said looking Derek over again who suddenly felt exposed and pulled his shirt back on. “Anyway I was asked to drop off Lydia’s homework, can you do it?” Danny asked snapping back to reality. “Sure. Do you mind swinging by that way on our way to dad’s?” I asked Derek. He shrugged and took the bag. “Not in the car in five minutes I’m leaving you to walk home.” “You wouldn’t dare!” I gasped hurriedly shutting my windows and locking my jeep then running after him. “See you later Danny!” I waved as Jackson found him.

At Lydia’s she was high as a kite, which meant I could snoop. It was a good thing I did because she had a video of the alpha on the phone, which I then deleted and quickly left to tell Derek everything. After I did tell Derek sighed and nodded expecting something like this. “Tell Scott everything I need air. I’ll be at the preserve.” He told me after dropping me off at home. “I’m going to run there and back.” Derek told me handing in me the keys. “Stay safe.” I made him promise. “Don’t fight if anyone shows up. Please I need you safe.” “I promise.” He kissed the top of my head and let in his jeans and tank which meant he was most likely going to run around naked.

After Derek left and I finished the majority of my homework I started trying to contact Scott. Repeatedly. After a while I started to threaten him. Groaning I threw the phone on the bed. Derek came barging in covered in sweat electrical burns on his ribs. “What happened?” I asked. “Kate.” Derek groaned laying on the floor. “Did she repeat-?” I started but Derek shook his head and I sighed in relief. “No. she came to the house the house she helped burn to the ground, and while I hid she used my sister’s death to entice me out. My instincts took over. I only fought enough to escape.” He told me. “Go shower. Calm down. She isn’t here she can’t hurt us again.” I told him a hand on his shoulder knowing exactly what head space Kate Argent put him in.

While Derek showered dad knocked on the open door. “Is Derek okay?” he asked. “Kate.” Was all I needed to say. “He saw her while working out. Freaked and came home.” I told him. Dad sighed, “He should have let me help him when we had the chance. Well he’s safe now he’s got me and you and now he knows how to shoot a gun. Use a Taser and you both took self-defense. Any way am I going to be getting any good news at this parent teacher thing tonight?” “Depends on how you define good news.” I tried. “I define it as you getting good grades with no behavioral issues.” Dad said leaning against the door. “You might want to rethink your definition.” I said making a face. “That sounds great.” Dad sighed as Derek in sweats plopped face first onto my bed. “You okay son?” “I’ve been better.” Derek’s muffled voice came through the pillow and blanket pile he’d burrowed into. “Best leave him be or he’ll end up like a frightened puppy and pee himself. A pillow shot out and smacked me in the face. “See leave him be and in no time he’s my Derek again.” I told dad with a smile throwing the pillow back on mount Derek.

“She mentioned it.” Derek’s voice came through the pile of blankets. “What she did. She brought it up. And she mentioned the fire.” He sat up moving the pillows and blankets around so I could sit next to him. I wiped a tear that managed to escape his defenses. “do you want to talk about it?” I asked. “This time not the other time?” he shook his head. “The first time, you know what happened. You’re the one who convinced me to tell my mom and your dad. But because I refused to tell anyone else she got away with it.” Derek sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. “I looked into it. You have till next April before it’s technically too late. That’s when it becomes officially five years.” I told him. “No one will believe it now. She’s clean. I have no dirt other than this against her. Her family will support her and most likely kill me for saying anything.” Derek sighed, “Three people against the entire Argent family, maybe if I still had my pack.” Derek shrugged. I hugged him tight. “I don’t think Allison is like the rest of them. Or she’s a good actor, but I don’t think she’s like the other Argents. I think she has a good heart.” I told him. “Why does it matter?” he asked. “Hope.” I told him. “Hope that they can eventually see you as more than animal. But that you and your wolf are the same. Like I do.”

 


	11. Chapter Ten What Kate Did

Chapter Ten

Derek’s POV (Fifteen Years old)

I sat in class Kate who was asking me about my sixteenth birthday in a month. Her eighteen having passed a month ago. “Graduating at sixteen, family must be proud.” She said hand on my thigh, again, I moved it to her own. “They are. Can we focus on this project?” I asked trying to get back on track Stiles and I were going to watch Harry Potter when I got home. He was spending the weekend with us while his dad worked a forty hour shift then ten hours later a twelve hour shift. So I had my mate pretty much to myself, I was excited for it. “Alright I’m done.” Kate sighed and everything went dark.

I found myself tied to a chair. “There’s Wolfsbane in the chains sweetie.” Kate told me.  I saw the chains were hooked up to a car battery. “I haven’t done anything wrong.” I begged. “See that’s where you’re wrong. You’re a werewolf. Your existence is unnecessary. Also you denied this?” she waved at herself. “Werewolves have mates. I want to save myself for my mate.” I told her. “You aren’t my mate.” She laughed. “I really don’t care.”

It was dark outside when she left for food. I managed to free myself before she came back. I grabbed my pants, t-shirt, backpack everything and ran. I ran all the way home. I ignored everyone and went straight to my room where Stiles. Sweet innocent Stiles. Stiles who would never hurt me. Stiles who would die to protect me if I would let him fight for me in the first place. I collapsed in bed next to him his smile fell the moment he saw my tears. “Derek what’s wrong.” I just curled up head in his lap and cried.

After almost an hour I’d calmed down enough to talk. “You know the lab partner I’d told you about?” I asked him. He nodded confused, “The one who keeps flirting.” He said simply. “She raped me.” Stiles froze. “She knew I was a wolf so she used Wolfsbane and electricity to hold me down. She didn’t like that I’d denied her.” I said voice scratchy from crying. “I got away and ran here.” The twelve year old cried as he held me and we cried together.

The next morning Stiles had convinced Peter to have everyone but my mother and himself leave. Stiles sat across from my mother and uncle with me holding my hand as I told her exactly what Kate had done. She cried as Peter swore revenge and hugged me. “We have to call John. He can write up an official report. We won’t do anything you don’t want to sweetie.” I winced and my mother cried. “I’m sorry honey. Nothing you don’t want but I want you to talk to Stiles’s father he can tell you what can be done legally.” She told me I nodded.

Throughout the entire day Stiles remained still as I talked to his father. I couldn’t do anything legally but he had me go to the hospital and Mrs. McCall do some tests to make sure nothing was broken, my mother with me the whole time Stiles, if not by my side then waiting on the other side of the door to be let in. All of this was for when I was ready to testify. They took pictures of the bruises caused by the chains and because of the Wolfsbane it refused to heal quickly.

Present Day

Derek’s POV

I watched Stiles, “Whatever this alpha wants I think it has to do with the fire.” He said going over the reports of my family’s fire, it was almost midnight. “Stiles come to bed. You have school. In less than eight hours.” I insisted he made a strange noise then flopped on top of me. “Ow. You’re like a rock. No cushion.” He sighed, “It’s okay though cause you have a hot body.” I rolled my eyes at him. “Sleep my mate.” I smiled and held him tight.

The next morning, I woke up and freed myself from Stiles. When I got downstairs John was laying on the couch with a bag of frozen peas on his hip. “What happened?” I asked kneeling next to him. “I got hit by a car. Don’t tell Stiles he’ll blow it out of proportion.” He told me. “No we both will. John did you go to the hospital?” I asked sitting across from him. “Are you in any pain?” he smiled at me. “Son, I can promise you I’m fine. Just not as young as I used to be. Can’t bounce back like I used to. Limps almost gone.” “Limp? What happened?” Stiles asked instantly fully awake. “Your dad got hit by a car last night.” I told him. “What? Scott was there why didn’t he tell me?” he asked himself. “Did you get checked out at least?” “Mellissa checked me over before letting me leave the parking lot last night even got a day of desk duty. Two if I’m still sore tomorrow.” John promised us. “Derek your brining him lunch. Make sure he’s not over working himself too much.” Stiles started ranting about how to take care of his dad, nothing he hadn’t told me multiple times before.

 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven Revenge on Scott

Chapter Eleven

Stiles’s POV

Sunday night Derek came home with a smirk around eleven. “What did you do?” I asked looking him over. “Well first off Scott asked me for help second I figured since he hasn’t told you about your dad yet a little vengeance is justified. I also broke his phone.” He shrugged. “So when I tell you I may have scared Scott please don’t get mad?” he made the most adorable face. “Still pissed at Scott your safe.” I told him, “Still not talking to him?” Derek asked sitting on the bed. “Nope.” I told him as I spun to face him in my desk chair. “Alright not going to touch that subject. Bed?” he asked seeing my pissed off expression. I gave a short nod. “He feels bad that your dad got hurt.” Derek said quietly as I snuggled into him. I froze and turned away from him putting space between us. He held me still as his phone rang. “Hello?” he asked confused. “Wait what? Don’t hang up.” He growled and got up quickly dressing. “Scott had a run in with the alpha. That’s all I got before he hung up.” Derek told me taking off dressing as he went.

At school the next day I managed to avoid Scott until our first period together. He tried to get my attention but I ignored him, until he sat behind me. “Still not talking to me?” he asked with a sigh. I continued to ignore him. “Can you at least tell me if your dad’s okay? It’s just a bruise, right? Soft tissue damage?” Scott continued to try. “You know I feel really bad about it right? Okay uh… what if I told you I’m trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I asked your boyfriend for help?” I took a deep breath, “If I was talking to you I’d say you’re an idiot for waiting this long and Derek told me he’s been helping you. But obviously, I’m not talking to you.” I finished seconds before the bell rang for class to start. As I listened to Scott rummage through his bag I thought about Derek, he didn’t want me to help. Of course, I was going to ignore him and help my brother. “What did he say?” I asked as I spun to face Scott forgiving him, mostly. A big happy smile broke across his puppy face. “After class.” He whispered as our teacher called attention to himself.

“So?” I asked as we packed up after class. “He wants me to get angry. Tap into my animal side.” Scott answered. “He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?”  I asked, well he is a ball of anger. “Yhea.” He sounded upset. “Well correct me if I’m wrong but any time you get angry you try to kill someone and that someone usually ends up being me.” I stated simply. “I know.” Scott agreed and continued talking, “I think that’s what he meant when he said he couldn’t teach me.” “When do you see him again?” I asked, Scott shrugged and tried walking away. “When?” I asked grabbing his shoulder. “He’s picking me up at the animal clinic after work.” Scott told me, “After work. Okay that gives me till the end of the school day then.” I nodded plan forming. “For what?” he asked me confused. “To teach you myself.” I said walking to our next class. “Wait why can’t you teach me with Derek?” Scott asked once he caught up to me. “Because Derek doesn’t want me in any kind of danger. He’s very protective. Also when you go wolf on me it causes me physical pain. It’s a mate thing. I’ve learned to ignore it.” I told him with a shrug. “What do you mean?” Scott asked. “I’ll explain later now I have to teach you to get angry and control yourself.” I smirked. “This is going to hurt me isn’t it?” he asked. “Most likely.”

“At lunch Scott tried hiding from Allison behind his history text book. “I think the book is making it more obvious.” I told him trying to flatten it. “Besides she’s not even looking right now she reading some book.” “Did you come up with a plan yet?” Scott asked moving his book to the side a little. “I think so.” I said with a shrug. “Does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?” Scott asked his sad puppy dog face in full force. “No. But your crap has infiltrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus, I’m definitely a better Yoda than Derek.” I said with a smirk. “Yhea you can teach me.” Scott said ducking behind his book again. “Yhea I’ll be your Yoda.” I agreed. “Yhea you’ll be my Yoda.” Scott said distracted. “You’re Yoda I will be.” I joked, when Scott didn’t laugh I explained it. “Yhea- I know.” Scott said trying to shut me up. “I definitely still hate you. Uhuhu. Oh yhea.”  I snarked taking his book. Laughing as he freaked out following me Allison calling for him.

Scott hid from Allison all day. When Allison came to talk to me about it he ran and hid in the boys bathroom. “Why’s Scott hiding from me?” she asked as I snuck into coach’s office. “Keep a look out for a second. I said rooting through coach’s gym bag for his heart monitor. I had already snatched his cell phone. As I grabbed it I stuffed it into my back pack. I led Allison to my locker, “He’s freaking out about something personal. He said you two almost got caught last night now he’s being super paranoid. Adding on the personal stuff he’s just being weird.” I told her with a shrug getting ready for my free period with Scott. I shoved the duct tape I stole form the janitor also into my bag. “What are you planning?” she asked me. “Revenge on Scott.” I smiled at her.

I meet Scott outside the lacrosse field and had Scott put on the heart rate monitor. And I explained that we were going to learn how to control his heart rate. We moved to the middle of the field and I duct taped his hands behind his back and told him not to get angry. I moved several paces away and set my bag on the ground and set coaches phone up so I could see Scott’s heat rate.  I picked up my lacrosse stick and put a ball in it and tossed it hit Scott at center mass I smiled. I told him to be quite and continued to throw ball at Scott. “You know I think my aim is actually improving.” I smirked at him. “I wonder why.” He snarked. “Ahh ah Stay calm.” I ordered not long after his heart rate shot up and I looked between him and the phone my mark practically on fire. He broke the tape as I called his name and he was on his hands and elbows in the middle of the field trying not to wolf out. I called his name out as he calmed down. “The angrier I got the stronger I felt he told me. “So Derek’s right it is anger?” I asked. He decided Allison made him weak.

“SO you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that.” I told Scott as we made our way to the locker room. “But is it a few days or forever?” Scott asked worried. “You know this whole woman make you weak thing is a little too Spartan warrior for me.” I told him, “It’s probably just part of the learning process.” “I mean if it weren’t for you Derek would be totally alone.” Scott sounded said when he said it but he was right after the fire and Kate he shut himself out. “He’s working on integrating himself back into society he has problems but you don’t have to be alone Scott Wolves need a pack. We’ll figure it out Scott you won’t end up alone. Now let’s get out of here.” I said leading him from the locker room.

Allison invited Scott to her place at eight thirty. When coach was embarrassing Scott I realized, Allison was his anchor. Like I was Derek’s. I’ve always been Derek’s rock. I proceeded to tell Scott. Allison kept him human and he realized he was in love. I kept trying to help him figure it out because it only worked when he was around her. I got an idea while he continued to interrupt me. I smirked and he sighed following me to the parking lot where I pretended he keyed one of the senior’s cars. Telling him to think about Allison to find her voice. A group of seniors beat him up as I watched over his heartbeat. Harris broke up the fight as Scott calmed down.

I got a frantic call from Derek before detention. “Are you okay?” he asked as Scott dragged me to Harris’s class room. “I’m fine I have detention we’ll talk after.”  I told him. “Someone put a news article about a spiral on a deer.” He told me. “What?” I halted before my seat in dentation. “Don’t do Anything stupid.” I ordered. “I can’t make that promise I have to look into this Stiles.” Derek told me. “I love you okay I’m sorry but I can’t promise not to do anything stupid.” “Love you too.” I told him.

 

 


	13. Chapter Twelve Derek

Chapter Twelve

Stiles’s POV

Derek texted me too meet him at the school with Scott. “This is a terrible idea.” Meeting Derek here at the school, in the middle of the night, with a kidnapped vet, who very well might be the alpha. Oh and if he’s not Scott is going to break in to the school and howl calling the alpha to our location. Yeah tonight’s going to go great. “Yhea I know.” Scott agreed. “But we’re still going to do it?” I asked him. “Can you think of something better?” he asked. “Well personally I’m a fan of ignoring the problem until it all goes away.” I told him as Derek showed up.

I listened to the two of them growl at each other and Scott told him his plan Derek seemed as skeptical as I did about the whole thing but went along with it seeing as it was our only plan. Before following Scott into the school Derek pulled me too him. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He told me. “It is Scott’s plan so it could either fail miserably or work too well and kill us all.” I told him with a smirk. “Everything will be fine.” I tacked on seeing his worried expression. He sighed placing his forehead against mine, “Ok fine. I trust you, just be careful tonight. I love you.” He kissed me quickly, “Love you too Derek.” He smiled at me and let me follow Scott into the school.

When we reached the office, I asked Scott what he was going to do if the alpha doesn’t show up. Essentially this was as far as he thought into his plan. I got everything set up for Scott I gave him the intercom and told him to go for it. He sounded like a cat being choked to death which I told him when he asked me. I coached him telling him to be a werewolf not a teen wolf. The resulting howl was awesome!

“I’m going to kill both of you! What the hell was that? Are you trying to summon the whole state here?” Derek was pissed. “Sorry I didn’t know it’d be so loud Scott said sheepishly. “Yeah it was loud and it was awesome!” I told Derek impressed with my best friend Derek looked a little wounded at that. “Shut up.” He barked out. “Don’t be such a sour wolf.” I teased him using my special nickname for him. Scott noticed his boss was missing and he and Derek started freaking out as I scanned the parking lot I froze seeing the alpha running for Derek it happened so fast I didn’t get a chance to warn him as Derek spurted blood out of his mouth and was lifted from the ground Scott dragged me away and I saw Derek thrown against the school wall. Once we got inside I was freaking out. The Alpha just killed Derek. My mark was on fire. “I told him everything was going to be okay.” I whispered as Scott held onto my arm. “I get that your freaking out but we need to survive this okay can you do that for Derek survive?” I nodded and looked out the small window for something to use as a lock. I saw the bolt cutters and made a split-second decision Scott trying to call me back inside.

When we realized that wouldn’t hold we looked around the school hall way running for a class room when we heard howling. We moved the teachers desk but I stopped him when I realized the wooden door wouldn’t hold either. “I hate your boss when we get out of here I’m killing him.” I told Scott who only looked confused, “You know your boss, the alpha. Who happened to just kill Derek!” I yelled. “No.” he tried to deny it. “Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.” I snapped. “It can’t be him.” Scott tried. “So what he just magically disappears and the alpha shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air that’s not convenient timing?” I shrugged my shoulders. “No it’s not him.” Scott was living in denial. “He killed Derek.” I shot back. “No. Derek’s not dean he can’t be.” Still in denial. “Blood spurted out of his mouth that doesn’t qualify as a minor injury. He’s dead and we’re next okay.” I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I thought about Derek. “Okay okay just… what do we do?” he asked, “You take my jeep I’ll drive the Camaro I have a spare set of keys. No wait those are in Derek’s pocket. Never mind the Camaro then we’ll get in the jeep and drive as fast as we can away from here go to my dad and tell him we saw a wild animal attack Derek here at the school.” I told him. He nodded and we ran to the windows.

“Stiles what the hell’s wrong with your jeep? It’s all bent.” Scott told me mid argument about breaking the window. “Nothing.” I joined him and we stared at my jeep in confusion suddenly glass was shattering and my battery came crashing down glass surrounding us. Scott looked out the window and when he saw nothing we ran out of the room looking elsewhere to hide. Somewhere with less or no windows we decided on the locker rooms.

In the locker room we argued about bringing my dad into this and I had to remind him about the Wolfsbane laced bullet it took to seriously slow Derek down. “We could run for it get the keys off Derek grab him and take the Camaro far away.” I suggested. He nodded and we went to leave when he grabbed my arm saying he heard something. We backed away from the door and turned the light of the flash light towards my crotch. When he told me to hide I went for the nearest locker, which thanks to Jackson I knew I could still fit inside. I heard Scott do the same thing. I focused on the mate bond and felt nothing on Derek’s end but cold, something I’d never felt before. Stopping the tears, I felt blossoming in the corners of my eyes I focused instead on the fire the mark was producing from the alpha and the many ways I would kill the alpha when I got my hands on him. I could sneak into the argents house steal some hunting gear and if Chris Argent found me I would tell him the truth that I was going to kill an alpha werewolf. I barged out the locker at the sound of screaming shhing both Scott and the janitor. When he kicked us out of the locker room he was yanked back inside and we listened as the alpha killed him too. I tore Scott away from the door and we ran.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Everything that happened in the school is the same as in the show the only difference being that Scott and Stiles told everyone they had no idea who killed the janitor


	14. Chapter Thirteen Rage

Chapter Thirteen

Stiles’s POV

“Stiles?” Scott tried for the millionth time. I wiped my eyes again. “When your ready to talk… Where are we going?” “You’ll see.” I kept walking. “Cause we really shouldn’t be out here and my mom is in a constant state of freak out because of what happened at the school-” “Well your mom isn’t the Sheriff.” I interrupted him, “Okay? There’s no comparison trust me.” “Can you at least just tell me what we’re doing out here?” Scott asked. “Yes When your best friend gets dumped-” “I didn’t get dumped. We’re taking a break.” Scott interrupted me. “Besides what your going through Stiles is worse.” I ground my teeth. “Your dad doesn’t even know he just thinks Derek is missing.” “Well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they’re taking a break. You get your best friend drunk.” I told him once again ignoring the Derek situation. Scott made a face.

Half way through the bottle I realized I was drunk. Scott wasn’t. “Dude we used to have weddings when we were little all the time our moms thought it was cute. And you she’s just one girl. There’s so many other girls in the sea.” I told him. “Fish in the Sea.” Scott corrected. I laughed, “Fish, why are you talking about fish? I’m talking about girls. You love girls, I just Love Derek man his eyes. You ever see his eyes?” “No. I’ve never looked at his eyes.” Scott deadpanned. “What were we talking about?” I asked him Scott sighed and looked down at me sad. “Hey! Your not happy take a drink.” I smacked his leg and rolled for the bottle. “I don’t want any more.” Scott sighed and I put the bottle back down. “Right forgot Werewolves can’t get drunk. Sorry man. Am I drunk?” I asked looking up at Scott’s jaw line. “Your wasted.” Scott shook his head. “Aw come on man I know it hurts. Believe me I know.” I told him. I went to get another drink, “Well look at the two little Bitches getting their drink on.” A stranger said taking my bottle. I sat up and looked at them. “Give it back.” Scott demanded. “What’s that little man?” “I think he wants a drink.” The two men spoke as I tried to stop spinning. “I want the bottle.” Scott was angry. “Scott maybe we should just go.” I said leaning against the rock behind me. “You brought me here to get me drunk Stiles. I’m not drunk yet.” Scott was staring at the two men. When the one took a sip Scott stood up got in his face and demanded the bottle back. I saw his claws come out and called his name before the man gave the bottle back and we left after he threw the bottle at a tree.

“Please tell me that was because of Allison. Or Cause tomorrows the full moon.” I asked Scott as we reached my jeep. “Going home now yeah?” I asked Scott. He nodded and everything went black.

I slammed my alarm clock and curled further under the covers. Day five and no Derek. “Hey kid.” Dad sat on my bed. “Hear anything from Derek?” dad asked. “No.” I grumbled, he sighed. “I made a missing person’s report last night. It’s not like him to go and not tell you anything or me. With all that’s going on I just want to be sure. I’m sure he’s okay.” Dad tried as tears escaped. “I’ll let you get ready now.” Dad patted my shoulder. “I’m taking you to school.” I groaned.

At School I waited outside the principals office before classes started. “Give me a second.” Dad told a deputy. “Don’t you have a test to get to?” he asked me arms crossed. “What’s going on? One of the deputies outside mentioned Derek’s name did you find him?” I asked. “No because Derek’s missing we have to rule him out as the perp. It’s standard procedure. It doesn’t help he already has ties to previous cases.” Dad sighed I ground my teeth. “He was supposed to meet me at the school that night and never showed his Camaro was here but he wasn’t.” I told dad. “I know. I’m working on finding Derek so we can figure out what happened. You go take your test.” Dad ordered. I sighed and told my dad to be careful tonight. “Stiles I’m always careful.” Dad looked worried. “Dad I- I can’t lose you too.” I told him deciding honesty would be the best option here. “You’ve never dealt with something like this before.” “I know that’s why I brought in state detectives. Which if you here from Derek we have to be very by the book they’re the ones who think Derek might be behind what happened here. Now go take your test.” Dad squeezed my bicep. I sighed and held my back pack closer. “Stiles they might want to talk to you later about Derek. I convinced them to wait till after school.” Dad told me in a whisper before I walked away I nodded and kept walking to my chemistry test. Part way through the test Scott ran out. “Mr. Harris I think he’s having an asthma attack.” I told him waving an inhaler before following my best friend. I found his backpack in the hallway and called him following the sound of his phone to the locker room. I let out a breath of relief when I saw he wasn’t wolfed out in the showers.

“Stiles I can’t…” Scott was breathing rapidly. “What’s happening are you changing?” I asked worried. “No I can’t breathe.” Scott said shaking his head. He started wheezing and I handed over his inhaler I waved at Harris earlier. “Here use this.” He grabbed it and used it like he always has. Even if he was confused about it. “I was having an asthma attack?” he asked shocked. “No, you were having a panic attack. But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack.” I told him. “Irony.” “How did you know to do that?” he asked me. “I used to get them after my mom died. Derek taught me a bunch of ways to help with them when he took a psych class in collage since he couldn’t help me being in New York and me here.” I told Scott. “Not fun hu?” Scott shook his head. “I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer.” “Yeah it’s called heart break. About 2 billion songs written about it.” I sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about her.” Scott ran his fingers through his wet hair. “Well you could think about this her dad’s a werewolf hunter, and you’re a werewolf. So it was bound to become an issue. That wasn’t helpful. I mean dude yeah you got dumped and it’s supposed to suck.” I told him. “No that’s not it. It’s like I could feel everything in the room at once. Everyone else’s emotions.” Scott told me. “It’s got to be the full moon. So we’ll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the alpha who is your boss can’t get to you either.” I nodded liking the plan. “I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room.” Scott looked at me worried about something. “What you mean if you’ll get out you’ll be caught by hunters?” I asked confused hoping this wouldn’t be what I was thinking. And then he said it. “I won’t let you kill anyone.” I promised before leaving so he could dry off and change.

During practice I found out I made first line due to the pink eye epidemic. “Danny? Seriously he’s the nicest guy on the team he supported you being co captian. Everybody likes Danny. Now everybody is going to hate you.” “I don’t care.” Scott growled before walking off.

I walked up to Danny after practice. “You okay?” I asked him. “Just a bloody nose.” Danny gave me a tight smile. “I don’t know what’s going on with Scott but uh I’m sorry.” I told him Danny sighed. “I’m okay honestly.” Danny promised. “You go figure out what’s going on with your best friend.” I chewed my lip. “I heard a couple deputies talking about Derek being missing. I hope he’s okay.” I white knuckled my shoulder strap. “Me too.”

After promising momma McCall Scott was okay I went upstairs to Scott’s room and turned on the lights just about having a heart attack when I saw him in the corner chair. “Oh my God! Dude you scared the hell out of me. Your mom said your weren’t home yet. “I came in through the window.” He told me as I set the bag I’d brought with me closer to him. “Okay well let’s get this set up. I want you to see what I brought.” “I’m fine.” Scott stated. I felt my side burn hotter than it had in a long time. I looked up at him. “I’m just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight.” “You sure about that?” I asked, “You’ve got this serial killer look going on in your eyes and I’m hoping it’s the full moon taking affect cause it’s really starting to freak me out.” “I’m fine you should go now.” Scott’s voice had this weird hypnotized feel to it. Shit. “All right I’ll leave.” I convinced Scott to look in the bag a plan forming in my head. He pulled the chains out and ask if I thought he’d let me put them on him. “Actually no.” I told him and quickly handcuffed him to the radiator. The look he gave me made me want to back away but I stood firm and told him this was to keep him safe.

When I gave Scott some water he threw the empty bottle at me. “I’m going to kill you!” he yelled.  I yelled at him for being a dumb ass and hoping it was just the full moon. “Derek’s dead. You can’t ignore it forever.” Scott smirked up at me. I went into the hall and curled up back against the wall as Scott taunted me. Eventually it turned to begging. “I can’t let you out.” I told him barely a whisper. I covered my ears when the screaming started. When it stopped I opened the door and saw that Scott had escaped. I ran out the front door and into my jeep to drive around the preserve.

I saw red and blue lights. I didn’t seem my dad anywhere. I got out as I saw a body being wheeled to the ambulance. “Dad?” I called out looking for him and asked the deputies if they’d seem my dad. I heard my dad call my name as I looked at the burnt arm of the dead body. I hugged him as he asked what I was doing here. He hugged me back and we stood there for a minute. “Hey. I’m okay.” “I saw the ambulance but not you.” I told him he nodded. “Is that-?” I asked hoping to god it wasn’t. “No it’s not Derek. Body is to small, the other was a black male.” Dad told me I nodded. “I was just looking for him. Driving hoping I might see him.” I lied. Dad nodded and told me to go home that it was almost curfew. I nodded and left.

Derek’s POV

I set Scott on his bed and turned to leave. “Wait.” Scott stopped me. I turned back to him. “I can’t do this I can’t be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?” he asked. “For someone who was bitten? I’ve heard of one. I don’t know if it’s true.” I told him. “well what is it?” he asked. “You have to kill the one that bit you.” I lied. The only cure I heard of had to be given before the bitten’s first full moon. “Kill the Alpha?” Scott freaked out. I nodded and Scott just shook his head. “Scott if you help me find him I’ll help you kill him.” I told him. I needed his help to kill the alpha. Scott nodded. When I turned to leave Scott asked if I’d seen Stiles yet. “No.” I sighed. “He thinks your dead.” I bit my lip.

Stiles’s POV

I made my way up to my room and screamed when I saw some sitting on my bed. I flicked the light on. “Derek!” I yelled hugging him. “Your alive.” Derek held me tight and smelled my neck. “I’m sorry I took so long to get back. It took me a long time to heal.” He told me. “The wounds almost killed me.” Derek kissed me. “I’m fine now.” He promised. “We need to tell my dad you’re here.” I told him and texted my dad.

Dad had us come down to the station. Dad and a deputy took Derek’s statement. “I was at the school waiting for Stiles.” Derek held my hand as one of the state guys walked in. “When I was attacked from behind. I woke up in the woods and I saw you Sheriff and Stiles. I made it a couple feet before blacking out. I woke up again this time much deeper in the woods. I don’t know how long I’d been out. But it had to be a day because I wandered at least two. So Thursday night and most of Friday are lost to me. Then Saturday and Sunday I spent wandering trying to figure out my location in the woods when I found my way to my house somehow. From there it was easy to get to Stiles and here we are.” Derek told them. His lies remained the same no matter how many times they asked him. On the way here he told me the first part was true but he found his family home easily the second time he woke up and made his way into the tunnels to heal safely away from hunters. Derek was covered head to toe in dirt so his story was believable.

Dad sent us home Derek’s name cleared again.


	15. Chapter Fourteen The Alpha

Chapter Fourteen

Stiles’ POV

Derek was following the Alpha’s scent around town and Scott and I were driving his car around town keeping an eye out for hunters and to distract them if we can. “I still don’t see why I can’t drive.” Scott whined next to me. “Because the car is in my and Derek’s name he insisted it was that way when I turned sixteen so I could drive it on my own and not get into trouble if I got pulled over.” I told Scott. “Also, if we end up in a car chase with hunters and crash he’s less likely to get pissed if I was the one to crash it.” Scott snorted but let it go as I realized we were being followed. And Derek called telling me we needed to pick him up and where.

I heard my dad call on the radio. “Derek.” I took a sharp breath and sped up the hunters not far behind. I needed to reach Derek before dad did. “Faster?” Scott asked as I looked in the rearview. “Much faster.” I agreed. “Stiles I don’t think your grasping the Concept of the car chase here.” Scott said next to me I shot him a look, “Until we get closer the longer the hunters are on us the less danger on Derek!” “Well if you don’t go faster they’re going to kill us!” I growled and shifted gears speeding up. “They’re gone.” Scott said confused. Then I heard my dad on the radio saying that the suspect was heading into the iron works. I turned us around and speed there.

As we pulled into the iron works I had Scott hop in the back when I spotted Derek. I leaned over and opened the yelling at him to get in as Chris Argent started shooting a machine gun. I speed out narrowly avoiding another SUV. “What part of laying low don’t you understand?” Scott growled from the back seat. “Damnit, I had him!” Derek yelled ignoring Scott. “The alpha?” I asked. “Yes!” Derek yelled pissed, “He was right in front of me and the fucking police showed up!” “They were just doing their jobs.” I said ignoring Derek’s pissed off Glare. “Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.” Both of us shot a glare at Scott.

When the state police pulled us in for questioning after Derek talked to my dad about why he disappeared Scott not getting the memo told the state police he thought the attacker the night at the school was Derek making my dad look like a fool and Derek a fugitive because the cops who came to pick him up at his old house were actually hunters so he ran.

“Can we seriously get passed that? I made a dumbass mistake.” Scott huffed in the back seat a little freaked out. “I get it.” “Alright I yelled grabbing Derek’s arm keeping him in the passenger seat next to me. “How did you find him?” I asked Derek. Derek huffed and shook his head looking at Scott. “Can you try to trust us for half a second?” Scott asked annoyed. “Him I trust.” Derek snapped pointing a finger at me, making my insides feel all warm. “Derek.” I squeezed his thigh then put my hand back on the wheel I saw him relax a little. “Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out.” Derek told us. “She found two things. First was a guy named Harris.” “Our Chemistry Teacher?” I looked over at Derek shocked. “Why him?” “I don’t know yet.” Derek was annoyed. “What’s the Second?” Scott asked leaning forward as Derek pulled something out of his pocket. “Some kind of symbol.” Derek Showed us. Scott made a noise in the back seat and Derek turned to face him asking if he knew it. “I’ve seen it on a necklace. Allison’s necklace.” He told us. Derek and I shared a look knowing he’d need a closer look. I sped the car up heading for a clearing near Scott’s to drop him off as Derek told him he needed to get a closer look at the necklace.

“Where do you want to hide the car?” I asked. “There’s an abandon train depo not far from here.” Derek told me. I nodded and parked where he told me. Derek and I walked through the preserve the where I parked my jeep. “Stiles I don’t want to get your dad in trouble. He feels bad enough.” Derek told me as he realized where I was going. “He needs to redeem both of you. Just find the alpha and make sure everyone knows it was him and not you.” I told him. Derek looked me up and down before sighing.

Derek was gone before I woke up the next morning.

“This is going to be impossible you know.” Scott told me as we walked into the school. “Why don’t you just ask her if you can borrow it?” I asked him confused. “How?" he countered. “It’s easy just say Hey Allison can I borrow your necklace to see if there’s anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha that I need to help kill to clear my best friend’s mate’s name, whose name I threw under the bus for no reason at all.” I raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and it might lead to turning me human again if I kill the alpha, which means I can get back together with you.” “You’re not helping.” Scott looked around making sure no one heard my little rant. “Why don’t you just talk to her?” I asked feeling a little better. “She won’t talk to me.” Scott’s puppy eyes were in full effect. “What if she only takes it off in the shower or something?” “That’s why you ease back into it okay get back on the good side, remind her of the good times.” I told him. “And then you ask for the necklace.” I saw his face he was half listening. “You thinking about her in the shower, aren’t you?” I smacked his shoulder. “Yeah.” He admitted ashamed. “Stay focused okay? Get the necklace, get the alpha, clear Derek’s name, get cured get Allison in that order. Got it?” I squeezed his shoulder and walked away heading for first period.

Scott ran over to me after first period. “Jackson knows. He threatened to tell Allison.” I looked around and stated walking “How the hell did he find out?” I asked Scott. “I have no idea.” Scott was louder than either of us expected. “Did he say it out loud- the word?” I asked trying figure out what to do. “What word?” Scott was freaking out. “Werewolf, did he say ‘I know you’re a werewolf’?” I asked making Scott look at me. “No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.” Scott was looking around the halls. It’s a good thing we usually get ignored. “Okay maybe it’s not as bad as it seems. I mean he doesn’t have any proof right?” I tried to reason. “And if he wanted to tell someone who’s going to believe him anyway?” “How about Allison’s father?” Scott was still freaking out. The image of Chris Argent holding a machine gun to Derek popped into my head. If they were willing to kill him without proof for that night at school they’d definitely kill Scott if they thought he was a werewolf. And going off how those fake state cops, who were actually hunters, treated me they knew I knew something about Derek or the rest of the pack. “Okay it’s bad.” I ran my hand over my head and tried to think. “I need a cure, right now.” Scott looked me over expecting me to know. “Does he know about Allison’s father?” I asked changing the subject. “I don’t know.” Scott admitted, small miracle if he doesn’t. “Okay where’s Derek?” I asked thinking. “Hiding like we told him too. Why?” Scott was confused. “I have another idea. It’s going to take a little time to finesse though.” I told him plan forming. “We have that game tonight. It’s quarterfinals and it’s your first game.” Scott reminded me. “I know, I know. Look do you have a plan for Allison yet?” I asked he told me about them having class together next so I told him again to get the necklace. Before leaving him to text Derek to make sure he got his ass to my house after school. Then I texted Danny about needing help to finish our chem packet seeing as we got put together as lab partners.

At lunch Scott still didn’t have the necklace and Jackson was saying shit pissing him off. I told him my plan B which was to steal the stupid thing.

After school I raced home and ran up to my bedroom to my computer and got it ready so Danny could get right to hacking as soon as I convinced him too. Derek was here so we could look into it as soon as we found out what to look for my already finished packet ready to hand over to Danny. “Hey Stiles!” dad yelled from the kitchen where I ran past him. “Yo d-der-” Derek put a finger to his lips and I bolted for the door when I heard dad coming up the stairs. “What’d you say?” dad asked as I shut the door on myself keeping him out of my room. “What? I said Yo d- dad.” I made a face at the horrible lie. Dad ignored it thankfully.  “Listen I’ve got something I’ve got to take care of but um I’m going to be there tonight your first game.” Dad told me. “My first game.” I smiled at him hoping I could make it but knowing I most likely wouldn’t. “gosh great awesome good.” I smiled again. “I’m very happy for you.” Dad gave me a huge smile and it physically hurt knowing I’d disappoint him. “And I’m really proud of you.” Knife heart. “Look I know your pissed about the Derek situation but we both know he isn’t capable of all this crap it’s just circumstantial these state guys were gunning for him even before Scott said the guy kinda looked like Derek but he retracted his statement this morning saying he wasn’t even sure if it was a man or a woman. But Derek still ran and he’ll need to come in for that. I’ll record the game tonight se he’ll get to see your first game okay. “Thanks dad.” I chewed on my lip. “So, they’re really going to let you play right?” dad asked to be sure. “Yhea dad I’m first line. -Believe that.” I smiled at him as I leaned on the door half hoping it’d cut me in half so I wouldn’t disappoint my dad for missing the game. “I’m very proud.” Dad rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans. “Oh, uh- me too.” Dad leaned in and we hugged. “See you there.” Dad was looking me up and down. I think he suspected Derek was in my room but let it slide because he had not proof. I told him to take it easy and he kept giving me weird looks as he left.

As soon as I was in my room and before I could apologies Derek had me against the closed door. “If you say one word.” Derek warned, I knew how he felt about putting my dad in this situation. “What you mean like ‘hey dad Derek Hale’s in my room… Bring your gun.’” I snarked. He looked my face over and relaxed finger still in my face. “I hate this too okay.” After a long beat of silence where Derek lowered his one hand to my waist he then fixed my shirt and put that hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a quick kiss. When he pulled his hand away he tugged on my jacket straitening it out I smirked and did the same to him mocking him before heading to my chair to tell him the plan. Derek agreed to the plan and laid on my bed then pulled me on top of him. “My scent isn’t on you.” He growled. “Well if you’d slept on the bed with me instead of the floor like I told you too-” he yanked me down for a kiss and slipped and arm around my waist pressing his groin into mine I hissed when his belt buckle pinched right above my jeans. “Take it off if it hurts.” Derek growled into the kiss rolling us so he was on top rubbing his hands over my exposed skin now that he’d taking my jacket off. When did he do that? I fumbled with his belt at Derek rubbed his scruff into my neck scent marking me. “What happened to keeping the alpha away from me?” I asked. “He already wants Scott to kill you with my scent on you hopefully he’ll try to turn you rather than kill you or even leave you alone.” Derek growled. “Turn me?” I asked pulling Derek’s face off my neck. “I know you don’t want to be-” “No Laura and I talked about it.” He was off me in less than a second across the room. “What?” “If I were to take the bite it would be if I was dying. Like our mom’s discussed. Laura wanted to know if I wanted that still. I do by the way. But I told Laura if she ever figured out the fire and it was taken care of I’d talk to you and maybe get the bite. Now that she’s gone when you kill the Alpha I wouldn’t mind being your beta.” I admitted. Derek looked me over. “Really?” he asked. I nodded. “Not right away. Let everything with the hunter cool off first get your name cleared and all that jazz.” He looked conflicted. “I don’t want you to die.” He crawled back on top of me. I raked my fingernails over his scalp soothing his worries. “I won’t. Your mom had a discussion with someone the emissary I think, about mates, when he looked into it no mate has been known to die from the bite. Apparently, it is more likely to take if the one bitten agrees something about the mind being more relaxed and willing to change and accept.” I told him. “How do you know all this?” he asked me nuzzling my side where his claim was. “Laura told me. Your mom made sure she knew. Wanted me to know everything figure I wouldn’t need to know till after she made Laura the alpha anyway.” He whimpered at that and I shushed him.

About ten minutes after our heart to heart Danny showed up. Derek sat by my bed reading one of the books he gave me that survived the fire. Trying to look into what I told him earlier see if he could find out more. “You want me to do what?” Danny asked standing in front of me. “Trace a text.” I tried to look pitiful. “I came here to do lab work. That’s what lab partners do.” Danny said calm. “And we will once you trace the text.” “And what makes you think I know how?” Danny asked with a raised brow. I told him about reading his file. “I was thirteen they dropped the charges.” Danny’s soft voice, if I didn’t have Derek I swear I’d probably of had a crush on this guy at some point. He refused again and pulled a chair over so we could work. “Who’s he again?” Danny asked. Looking at Derek. “umm my cousin-” Danny gave me a look knowing I was lying. “my boyfriend.” I mumbled. Danny looked over at Derek again. “Is that blood on his shirt?” Danny asked. An idea popped in my head, Derek will be pissed for but it will most likely work. “Yeah. Yes he gets these terrible nosebleeds.” I waved to my own nose. “Hey Der I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts.” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in the way they do when he gets annoyed with me. I nodded to my dressed and his jaw tightened as he stood up. I knew he hated when people objectified his body I’d beg for forgiveness later. He took his shirt off and I tried not to drool with Danny needing to stay on task. “So anyway we both know you have the skills to trace that text. So we should, uh probably…” Danny’s eyes never left Derek. “Stiles.” Derek called and I turned to face him attempting to look innocent. “Yes?” I smiled sweetly. “This… no fit.” Derek growled pulling one of my shirts taunt. “Then try something else on.” I snarked pointing to the one below knowing those were also my shirts. His drawers on the other side. “Sorry.” I said turning back to Danny his focus still on Derek. “Hey that one looks pretty good.” I smacked Danny on the arm and pointed to Derek in one of the shirts Laura bought him to get him to wear more colors but ended up in my bag the next time he saw me. “huh?” Danny asked. “The shirt. I redirected his attention back to Derek. “It’s – it’s not really his color.” Danny stammered out. Derek pulled the shirt off and went back to rifling. “You’re a horrible person.” Danny told me. “I know it keeps me awake at night.” I joked. “Anyway, about that text.” “Stiles!” Derek barked out. “None of these fit.” I looked back at Danny biting my lip. “I’ll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text.” Danny told me leaning to the computer. I threw my arms in the air and moved going Danny the computer chair. I dug deep into the drawer Derek was in and pulled out one of his Henley’s. He raised a brow putting it on. “I like the way it smells.” I whispered picking up the shirts he’d tried on.

Five minute later Danny found out the text was sent from a computer. “It can’t be Mrs. McCall.” I said after Danny left with my lab work to compare to his own. “It could be. Would explain why Scott was bit and no one else.” Derek sighed. “Though to be fair someone could have just used her account at the hospital. I’m sure she’s stepped away with out logging off maybe on a night shift.” I nodded liking Derek’s reasons as we headed for the jeep. My cell pinged indicating a text.

_Scott: hunters know you and Derek are dating Allison told her father. He confronted me about knowing Derek. Most likely thinks one of us could be the beta didn’t outright say it._

A picture of the necklace also showed along with the words no writing no opening. I called Scott as we reached the hospital we parked in the long-term care section knowing next to no one would be there aside from Peter’s nurse. “Did you get the picture?” Scott asked as soon as he answered. “Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing.” I told him and Derek snatched my phone. And asked if there was anything on it or anything. He had my wrist at an odd angle and my mark flared making Derek’s eyes flash. He didn’t even notice the flash. He let me go when Scott asked where I was. “Man you’re not going to play if your not here to start.” “I know. Look if you see my dad tell him I’ll be there I’ll just be a little bit late okay. “Yhea sure.” “Alright thanks.” I hung up. “You’re not gonna make it.” Derek told me. “I know.” I sighed looking over at him. “And you didn’t tell him about his mom either.” Derek continued. “Not till we find out the truth.” We stared at the hospital together. “By the way one more thing.” Derek waited for me to look at him before smacking my forehead into the steering wheel. “Oh god! What was that-” “You know what that was for. Go. GO!” Derek pointed at the hospital doors.

I went inside and looked for Mrs. McCall or Jennifer. The place was empty so I called Derek and told him that. “What about Jennifer?” he asked. “I haven’t seen her either. I’m about to check Peter’s room.” I looked in and it was empty. Too late for a bath. “Derek he’s not here either.” I told him my side felt like it was on fire just like at the school when the alpha attacked. “What?” Derek asked me confused. “He’s not here either he’s gone Derek.” “Stiles get out of there right now it’s him he’s the alpha get out!” Derek yelled. I backed away and saw Peter next me. He smiled, “Hey Stiles.” My eyes went huge. I backed away and almost ran Jennifer over. “What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.” That sounded terrifying. “You… and him.” I pointed to them both as I panicked. “You’re… you’re the one who… oh my- and he’s the… oh my god I’m gonna die.” Derek appeared out of nowhere are elbowed Jennifer knocking her out. “That’s not nice she’s my nurse.” Peter scolded. I eased toward Derek, “She’s a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” Derek corrected. “Get out of the way.” “Oh damn.” I got to the floor and backed into Peter’s empty room. “You think I killed Laura on purpose?” Peter asked stalking toward my mate. “One of my own family?” Derek growled and launched himself at Peter I moved out of the line of werewolf’s and their fangs and claws. I headed for the nurse’s station. “My mind my personality were literally burned out of me. The only reason I bit that boy is because I thought he was Stiles.” Peter told Derek as he carried him by his throat to where I was. “I was being driven by pure instinct.” Peter dropped Derek next to Jennifer’s body. “You want forgiveness?” Derek punched his uncle not caring if he answered. “I want understanding.” Peter told us as they continued to fight. “Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more slowly healing back to consciousness.” I peaked around the corner looking for an escape and froze seeing Derek on the ground blood on his lips and below him. “Yes becoming an alpha taking that from Laura that pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can’t help that.” I stayed hidden behind the nurses station my side burning not only because of the alpha but because Derek was in danger. I heard Derek cry out in pain. “I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.” Peter threw Derek into the glass and he landed I rushed over to him. As he tried to get up he pushed me away and army crawled father away. Derek wasn’t healing fast enough. I heard him coughing. Wounds from alpha’s take longer to heal. Peter knelt in front of me, and smiled. I visited him almost every day. I promised Laura I’d make sure he saw pack as often as he could knowing it’d help him heal faster. Peter pulled me to my feet and made me follow. He pushed me onto the floor next to Derek. “I was going to wait for dramatic flair but…” he turned the burned side of his face to us and we watched it heal completely. “When you look this good why wait.” Derek was crouched in front of me. “Derek Stiles you have to give me a chance to explain. After all we’re family.” Derek looked to me I helped him stand. “If you’re worried I won’t hurt Stiles. To me he never stopped being pack even after I became alpha.” “If we hear you out don’t expect any forgiveness or acceptance right away.” I told him and Derek sent me a look. “We’ll listen hell if we like what we hear we might help you figure out what happened, that’s why you’ve been killing. The fire.” I swallowed. “Anyone who had anything to do with the fire. I figured it out started connecting the dots.” “You always were brilliant.” Peter smirked. “Come boys I’ll explain while we get my way word beta.”

 


End file.
